


Dwarves and Hobbits

by HerNameIsCaroline



Series: Memoirs of Middle-Earth [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Canon Dialogue, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, POV Multiple, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 29,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerNameIsCaroline/pseuds/HerNameIsCaroline
Summary: Bilbo Baggins' quiet life is disrupted by an unexpected visit that leads to adventure. Along the way, he finds himself quite taken with a young dwarven woman accompanying him.This follows all three Hobbit movies, and will of course contain spoilers. I'm too much of a softie to abide by canon deaths, though. Rated E for later chapters!





	1. Unexpected Guests

The bell to Bilbo Baggins’ home rang for the fourth time that evening, and he could feel his frustration mounting. Already he had four dwarves whom he’d never met hunting through his pantry, and now a fifth uninvited caller has arrived? He swung open the door, ready to give the visitor a piece of his mind, when his words died in his throat.

“Nope, you can’t come in, you’ve come to the wrong house… uh...” Standing before him was another dwarf, though this one was clearly a young woman. Usually it was difficult to tell the differences in the sexes, but this young dwarf was noticeably missing a beard. Still, she was undeniably a dwarf, and a very beautiful one at that. The woman smiled broadly at Bilbo and said,

“Kalin, at your service!”

She gave a small bow and waited expectantly for Bilbo to introduce himself.

“Boggins--Ah! Baggins! Bilbo, at yours.” 

He held the door open for her, forgetting at once that he didn’t know this woman. She seemed incredibly youthful, and had her chestnut locks in a half bun atop her head, with braids around her head in a halo. She had a warhammer slung over her shoulder that looked as if it weighed more than Bilbo himself, and he suddenly felt very small. Smaller than usual.

“Pleasure to meet you, Mister Baggins! Am I late?”

“Late? Late for what, exactly?”

Her attention shifted to the voices in his dining room, her brows furrowing as she pushed past Bilbo.

“Aye, these fools beat me here?” She smacked Fili and Kili round the head simultaneously, and when they saw her standing behind them, they both dropped what they were holding and pulled her into bone-crushing hugs. “ _And_ my uncles? My, I must really be gettin’ slow!”

“Kalin, my gem!”

Dwalin and Kalin bonked heads in much the same way that Balin and Dwalin had. As the evening wore on, more and more dwarves made their way into Bilbo’s home, working their way through all of his food, and even breaking into song, as dwarves often do. Kalin felt bad for the man, who seemed miserable at having his home so crowded. Still, she couldn’t help teasing him along with her brethren, even bumping her hip against his as she sang, 

“That’s what Bilbo Baggins hates!” 

The celebration was cut short at the arrival of Thorin. Although Kalin respected the man, she had to admit that he had absolutely no sense of humor. Her uncles could be stoic as well, but they still knew how to enjoy life. She feared that Thorin did not. When the topic of burglary came up, Bilbo less than lived up to expectations. He expressed to the group that he had never stolen anything in his life.

“I’m afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins.” Balin stated. “He’s hardly burglar material.”

Bilbo nodded, and Dwalin agreed as well.

“Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves.”

Personally, Kalin wanted to see what the hobbit could do. She quite liked teasing him, and found him unbearably adorable when he was flustered. The dwarves began arguing amongst themselves about Bilbo’s worth as a burglar, and she found herself arguing in favor of him coming along. It wasn’t long before Gandalf, the wizard, put a stop to the argument altogether.

“Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is.”

Thorin conceded after Gandalf explained that, while they may not look it, hobbits were very light on their feet and could go unnoticed if they so desired. Thorin respected the man’s opinion, and was willing to trust his judgement of the hobbit, so Bilbo was given a copy of the contract to read over. He wasn’t thrilled with the details of said contract, however.

“Present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof including but not limited to lacerations ... evisceration … _incineration_?”

“Oh, aye, he’ll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye.”

Kalin’s closest friend in the company, Bofur, gave her a wink as he baited Bilbo, who began to look a little breathless. She nudged him and rolled her eyes, standing to rest a hand on Bilbo’s back.

“You all right, laddie?” She said soothingly. Bilbo bent over with his hands on his knees, a bit green in the face.

“Uh, yeah...Feel a bit faint.”

“Think furnace with wings.” Continued Bofur.

“Air, I--I--I need air.”

“Flash of light, searing pain, then Poof! you’re nothing more than a pile of ash.”

Bilbo tried to compose himself as all the other dwarves looked on, a few paces away from Kalin now. He tried to steady his breathing before…

“Nope.”

He fell to the floor with a thud and Kalin bent over to cushion his head. She gave Bofur a pointed look.

“Good job, you’ve gone and killed the poor thing…”

“Oh, taken a fancy to the hobbit, have we?”

Kalin’s cheeks turned pink and she looked down at Bilbo, who’s head she had placed in her lap while Gandalf retrieved a glass of water. She had to admit he was very handsome, especially as relaxed as he looked now. She wondered if there was ever a moment where he wasn’t anxious.

“I’ve no idea what you mean, Bofur.” She said with a small smile. He grinned knowingly at her and finished cleaning up with the others. Gandalf handed the water off to her, and within a few moments, Bilbo cracked an eye open.

“Mornin’, glory.” She joked. Once he realized where he was, he grew so red in the face that she feared he might faint again. She helped him ease up slowly and make his way to an armchair. Gandalf asked to speak with him privately, and she had the urge to make the man some tea while she waited to check on him again. She did feel a bit bad about the chaos she and her kin caused that evening.

She entered Bilbo’s bedroom and gave him the tea, but he felt himself warmed more by her smile than the drink.

“Really, you didn’t need to go and do this for me…”

“Well, think of it as a thank you for supper.”

Kalin glanced around his room and her eyes fell on his bookshelf.

“Do you mind if I take a look?” She pointed to his collection with a gleam in her eye, and he shook his head, standing beside her as she inspected each title. Kalin heard the men settle down in the next room, but had no urgency to rejoin them. She found herself fascinated by the different books that were now at her fingertips, leafing through a thick, ancient looking history book.

“History has always fascinated me,” she murmured. “My uncles often think I know too little of the world, but really I like to think I know a great deal more than they do.”

“Why would they think that?” Bilbo sipped on his tea as he looked at her. He noticed that she added a hint of honey to it, as if able to predict just how he liked it.

“Mostly because of my age.” She snapped the book shut, replaced it on the shelf, and reached for another one that had caught her eye.

“May I ask…?”

“Aye, I’m 68 last month.” She beamed at him and he blinked in surprise.

“You’re older than me by seventeen years.”

“Yes, well, we age quite differently, don’t we? I’ve only just come of age a few years ago, so there’s still much I’m learning…”

They explained back and forth a few more differences between hobbits and dwarves before Kalin became enraptured with the latest book she had grabbed. Bilbo just sat sipping his tea and watching her eyes fly across the page, her finger guiding her. Suddenly the other dwarves in the house began singing; a low, soothing rumble that rang throughout the house. Bilbo’s heart flipped when he heard Kalin softly singing along in a voice that made his toes tingle and gooseflesh pop up along his arms.

“The fire was red, it flaming spread  
The trees like torches blazed with light”

After falling silent for a few moments, her eyes snapped to Bilbo’s once more. He immediately grew flustered at being caught staring at her. She just smiled softly and handed him the book she’d been reading.

“I apologize, Mister Baggins. I’m sure you’re ready to rest after such a long day. I must be bothering you.”

“Not at all! And please, Bilbo is just fine.”

“Well, _Bilbo…_ have a good night.” 

She granted him one more dazzling smile before joining the others outside.


	2. The Journey Begins

Kalin’s heart was heavy as she rode alongside Bofur the next morning. He gave her a small, understanding smile before he patted her shoulder.

“I’m sorry your handsome hobbit hasn’t joined our company, lass. Maybe you’ll meet again someday.”

She blushed furiously and gave him an embarrassed grin.

“Oh, go on. He isn’t _my_ hobbit, you romantic fool.”

“Wait! Wait!”

The troop stopped their ponies and Kalin’s heart soared as she spun around to see Bilbo running as hard as he could to catch up to them, contract waving in the wind behind him.

“I signed it!”

He handed the document off to Balin, and as he inspected it, Bilbo gave Kalin a bashful smile and a nod while she beamed at him. Bofur punched her arm lightly and raised his eyebrows at her before she shoved him hard enough to nearly knock him off his horse. Once Bilbo was plopped onto his own steed, Kalin slowed to ride alongside him. She couldn't suppress her giggle at his terrified expression, as if the beast would turn on him and attack at any moment.

“Glad to see you again, Bilbo.”

“Yes, well. I… had to bring you this, at least.”

He opened his knapsack and handed her the book she had been engrossed in the night before. Her mouth fell open and she gaped at him.

“Thank you, Bilbo. Are you sure…?”

He waved his hand dismissively and smiled down at his pony.

“I’m very sure. You’ll appreciate it more than I will.”

“Head’s up, Kalin!” Ori called from the front of the line as he tossed her a small bag of coins.

“What’s that all about?”

“Well, we took wagers on if you’d show up or not. They told me it was wishful thinking but… I’ve got my gold, don’ I?”

 

* * *

  


That night, the company camped near the edge of a cliff after a long day of travel. Kalin sat awake with Fili, Kili, and her uncle Balin around the fire. She was having trouble sleeping, and her mind kept returning to the story Bilbo had loaned her. She read it now by the fire light amidst as much teasing as Fili and Kili could muster. She was only drawn out of her novel by Bilbo himself stirring.

Kalin watched as he tiptoed over to his horse, Myrtle, and snuck her an apple. She smiled to herself at the act of kindness. For someone who wasn’t fond of the creature earlier that day, he sure took to the pony quickly.

Suddenly, a scream echoed around the woods, making Bilbo swivel his head around to the dwarves by the fire. He ran over to them and asked in a worried voice,

“What was that?”

“Orcs.” Fili said.

“Orcs?”

“Throat-cutters. There’ll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them.”

“They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone’s asleep.” Continued Kili. “Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood.”

Bilbo’s eyes darted around the campsite in fear as the brothers began laughing.

“Don't tease the poor thing.” Kalin frowned at the brothers.

“You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?”

Thorin spat at the brothers. They tried to explain that it was all in jest, but Kalin knew that would never work on Thorin. It really wasn’t a laughing matter, in her opinion, especially after what he’d gone through. As Balin explained the story of how Thorin came to be known as Oakenshield to Bilbo, Fili, and Kili, Kalin returned to her story. She’d heard the tale from her uncle before, and would much rather return to reading a new one.

“Are--Are you enjoying the book?”

Bilbo stood over her with his hands clasped behind his back. Kalin scooted to the side so he could join her and rest his back against the boulder she leaned on.

“Yes, thoroughly. Thank you again for loaning it to me.”

“It’s no trouble. This used to be one of my favorites, but it’s been a while since I’ve read it…”

He looked at her, baffled, when she leaned into him and held out the left half of the book to him. He took it when he realized that she was inviting him to read it with her. They did so for an hour or more, soothed by each other’s presence and the crackling of the fire. Kalin was surprised and relieved that the brothers were no longer teasing her.

She jumped when Bilbo’s head drooped to her shoulder. He had fallen asleep while they read, his lips parted and gently snoring. She slid the book from his hand without stirring him, smiling to herself as she tucked it away in her bag, careful not to move. She leaned her head back against the rock they sat against, gazed at the stars, and let Bilbo’s steady breathing lull her to sleep as well.


	3. Trolls

“Get up, lovebirds.”

Bofur kicked the bottom of Kalin’s boot and jerked her awake. She rubbed her eyes and looked to her left, where Bilbo yawned and stretched. She had fallen asleep with her head resting atop his, and Bilbo grew flustered upon realizing how they had slept. She wasn’t at all uncomfortable about it, and jumped up to her feet eagerly and held out a hand to help him up. She gave his hand a squeeze before she dropped it to ready her bags. Bilbo’s brain fizzled and he was useless until Dwalin shoved his bag into his arms, yanking him back to reality.

That night, the company settled in at an old, ruined farmhouse. As they set up camp, Gandalf and Thorin got into some sort of disagreement, leading the wizard to storm off to be alone with his thoughts. Bilbo seemed concerned at his friend’s sudden departure, and Kalin patted him on the back and assured him that the wizard would return.

While dinner was cooking, Kalin buried her nose in her book again. And once again, Fili and Kili began their teasing.

“Have you ever seen a Dwarf that read so much, Fili?”

“I assure you, I have not brother.”

“Just as well. She’s not all Dwarf anyway!”

Bofur gave the boys a warning look, but the damage was already done. Kili was always desperate to get a rise out of her, and this was one nerve to hit that he _knew_ would do the trick. Bilbo was confused at her sudden change in demeanor, for he had yet to see her angry. It was like flipping a switch. Her normal sarcasm and cheeriness were nowhere to be seen as she slammed her book shut and jumped to her feet.

“I'm every bit a dwarf as you!” She shouted, red in the face with anger.

“Not every bit, where's your whiskers then?” Kili laughed back at her, still not understanding how upset she really was. Tears sprang to her eyes and she stomped away, snatching her hammer as she went. She found herself in a secluded part of the woods, sitting upon a log as she sniffled away her tears.

“Are you alright?”

“Gah! You startled me, Bilbo!”

Kalin still wasn't used to the way he could sneak up on her so easily.

“Sorry! Sorry, I… I just worried. After you left, that is. I wanted to make sure you… I mean, if you needed…”

He stumbled over his words a bit more before she patted the log beside her, inviting him to sit. He graciously did so. They sat in silence for a while, watching the fireflies illuminating the tree trunks.

“Do you mind if I--If I ask--”

“What I am?”

He blushed and stammered some more, but she just grinned at him.

“One thing you must know about me, Mr. Baggins: I value straightforwardness.”

“No excuse for rudeness, though. I hoped to word my question properly…”

“Well, then I'm sorry for interrupting.” She looked out over the trees again, pondering her reply.

“My maternal grandfather was an elf.” She didn't look at him as she spoke. She couldn't bring herself too. “Died when I was young. I don't quite remember him, but I'm told he had a sense of humor most unbecoming for an elf.” She smiled gently to herself at the memory. “I’m almost entirely of dwarven blood. So, I appear dwarf in every way but one… one quite noticeable way…”

She tapped her chin and gave Bilbo a forlorn glance.

“No beard. My Mam and Da had beards to rival Thorin even, but not _one_ hair upon my chin.” She sighed. “I don't know what you know of Dwarven culture, but our beards are more than just a style choice. They denote profession, marital status, any number of things.”

“I've been self conscious about it since my youth. Something Kili doesn't realize, I think. I feel like… almost like I'm missing out on a huge part of my culture… like no matter how perfectly I forge my weapons, no matter how many battles I charge into, I will always be lesser. Not dwarf enough.”

“Well.. I--I think that's ridiculous.” She stared at Bilbo with wide eyes, making him blush. “I never once doubted your dwarf...ness. If the opinion of a--a homely hobbit from the Shire matters at all to you…”

“Of course your opinion matters. And--thank you.”

Bilbo went back to the camp ahead of her, allowing her privacy to dry her tears while he helped Bofur with dinner. Kalin returned shortly after and asked Bofur where Bilbo had gone off to. He said that he’d sent him to bring the brothers their supper just as Fili and Kili themselves burst through the brush, frantic and out of breath.

“Trolls, have ponies. Bilbo is--”

She needed nothing more and immediately took off in the direction they had come from. Fili and Kili could barely keep up with her as she barreled through the woods.

“I’m guessing you two had something to do with him running off to face trolls by himself?” She shouted.

“Well, he’s so small, we figured--”

“You absolute sewer rat! You _know_ he is not a fighter! He doesn't even have a weapon! Why would you not think to get the rest of us, to come up with a plan of attack together?!”

She didn’t give them a chance to answer, nor did she care what they had to say anyway. They were upon the troll camp now, and Kalin saw Bilbo squirming in a troll’s grasp.

“Gotcha! Are there any more of you little fellas `iding where you shouldn’t?”

“Nope.”

“He’s lying!” Accused another troll. There were three in total, and Kalin was frantically trying to come up with a plan when she heard the troll threaten Bilbo. “Hold his toes over the fire.  Make him squeal.”

She panicked. All she could do was rush out of the bushes and crack her hammer into the back of the nearest troll’s knee. The monster howled in pain and dropped to the ground. Kalin readied her weapon and stared down the troll that still clutched Bilbo.

“Drop him!”

“You what?”

“I said, drop him!”

The troll heaved Bilbo at Kalin, sending them both crashing to the ground. Bilbo landed atop her, pinning her to the loamy earth. He grew pink in the face, his eyes wide at their position before she hooked her knee around his hip, roughly rolled herself on top of him, and sprang up to join the battle that had ensued as the other dwarves sprang from the brush. He laid there stunned for a moment before rolling  out of harm's way as a trolls gargantuan foot nearly stomped him.

Kalin thought the battle was in their favor until she heard Kili cry out. She spun around to see Bilbo being held by two of the trolls by his arms and legs, which they threatened to rip off if the company didn’t drop their weapons. Kalin grit her teeth and threw her hammer to the ground.

 

* * *

 

A few of the men were tied to a spit that was now turning slowly over a fire, while she and the others were tied up in sacks on the ground. She was struggling to come up with a plan to escape, when Bilbo jumped to his feet and began to chat with their captors. At first she was confused, but it was soon made clear to her that Bilbo was trying to buy them time, even clearer once she saw a tall, gray hat sneaking between some trees as well.

Gandalf arrived just in time and shattered a boulder that was protecting the trolls from the breaking dawn. Gandalf freed Bilbo before making his way over to the spit to free the men still tied there. Bilbo ran over to Kalin and began to untie the sack she was trapped in. She beamed at him, making his nervous fingers fumble even more, and said,

“Nice work, Bilbo. You’re far more clever than I gave you credit for.”

She winked at him, stretched her arms, and helped him untie the rest of the party. Bilbo couldn’t keep the bashful smile off his face the entire time.

The company explored the troll’s nearby cave, gathered up the elven weapons they found there, and had a strange run in with another wizard, Radagast the Brown before they heard the bone-chilling howl of a Warg. Bilbo turned to Kalin, fear etched into his face.

“Was that a wolf? Are there--are there wolves out there?”

“Wolves? No, that is not a wolf.” Bofur replied.

A Warg sprang into the clearing in the center of the company and Thorin disposed of it quickly with the elvish blade he’d taken from the cave. Another warg attacked from the opposite side and Kili nearly downed it with an arrow before Kalin crushed its skull beneath her hammer.

“Warg-Scouts!” Thorin announced, “Which means an Orc pack is not far behind.”

“ _Orc pack?_ ” Bilbo repeated him incredulously, glancing at Kalin as she took a protective stance in front of him. Despite the fact that he had his own weapon now, she knew he didn’t know how to use it. Radagast the Brown offered to draw the wargs off while the dwarves made their escape. Kalin gripped Bilbo’s wrist to keep him close while they ran.

The dwarves ran across the field, dipping behind rocks and boulders to avoid being seen by the orcs. Radagast was doing a good job of leading them off course, until one of the scouts caught their scent on the wind. He followed it to the outcropping of rock that the party hid behind; Kalin’s hold on Bilbo tightened and she pulled him against her chest. He gave her a worried glance. Kili brought the warg and orc both down with an arrow, and the dwarves pummeled them both together. Unfortunately, this brought the attention to the rest of the scouts.

They continued running, no longer bothering to attempt hiding. The wargs began surrounding the company from all sides, until Gandalf called them over to an unassuming rock that hid a pathway. Kalin released Bilbo and pushed him towards the rock, swinging her hammer at a warg that had gotten too close.

“Go!”

He hesitated, hand on the hilt of his blade, until she gripped his bicep and slid down the rock face into the cave with him held close to her side. She helped him up when they reached the bottom, but gave him an angry look.

“Don’t risk your life to help me Bilbo. I can handle myself.”

He started to argue with her, but thought better of it, and they instead just followed the others through the rest of the pathway. The path was thin and difficult to squeeze through in many places, and Kalin couldn’t help being relieved when it opened into a valley. Within that valley lay a city.

“The Valley of Imraldis.” Gandalf explained. “In the Common Tongue, it’s known by another name.”

“Rivendell.”


	4. Rivendell

Once Gandalf had spoken to his old friend, Lord Elrond of the Elves, and the dwarves were invited to a meal, Kalin found herself shuffled off to a guest room by two elf maidens. They had found her state of hygiene distasteful and offered her a warm bath, scented with rose oil, and a fresh set of clothes. She accepted, grateful to wash and comb her hair for the first time in ages. After her bath, Kalin slipped into the dress the elves had left behind for her. It was a beautiful deep emerald color, silken and light as a feather compared to her armor. Truth be told, Kalin adored wearing dresses, but they were ill suited for battle, so she rarely had the opportunity.

She could hear the din of the company from down the hall as they dined, and she felt all eyes fall to her as she arrived.

“At least they know how to treat a lady! Aye, Bilbo?”

Bofur slapped Bilbo's arm playfully as he nodded dumbly, mouth agape at her appearance but unable to speak. Kalin approached them and sat between the two, quick to snatch Bofur’s hat and place it on her own head. Bilbo's chest flared with jealousy when Bofur placed an arm around her shoulder while she ate.

“It's been some time since I've seen you in a dress, lass.”

“Aye, I remember the last, Bofur…” She gave him a wink and a nudge and Bilbo angrily poked at his food, certain he didn't want to hear the rest of that story.

As many dwarven meals go, song soon broke out amongst the company. The elves looked on aghast as Bofur jumped onto a table and began singing a folk song. Bilbo watched in mild interest, grinning from ear to pointed ear when Kalin began belting the second verse along with Bofur. His mood was ruined once again when Bofur leapt down, pulled Kalin to her feet, and spun her around before pulling her close and dancing in quick circles to the song they both sang. Once they were done, they bowed to one another, and Bofur pressed a kiss to the back of her hand.

 

* * *

 

The dwarves invited Bilbo and Kalin both to, as they said, “eat a real supper,” but both declined and opted to explore the city on their own. After a polite and surprising conversation with Elrond, Bilbo happened across a garden and spied morning glories of the deepest violet growing there. He smiled to himself as he remembered how he came to after fainting, head in Kalin’s lap while she teased him.

He wasn't sure when exactly his fondness for the dwarf grew so intense, but her closeness with Bofur was beginning to irk him more than he would like to admit. She often leaned against the other dwarf, singing in a low voice to accompany him. She had even once told Bilbo that Bofur’s singing reminded her of her parents, whom she lost during her youth.

Bilbo picked a few of the flowers before he set off to find Kalin, wondering if she would perhaps like to know that he was thinking of her on his walk. No, that would be silly. After all, why would she care what a simple hobbit from the Shire thought when every day for her was such an adventure. It didn't take long for him to find her seated on a bench, gazing out over the many waterfalls that decorated the valley.

“I have to admit, this place is beautiful.”

Kalin addressed Bilbo without looking at him, once she saw him approaching out of the corner of her eye. She was too enraptured by the view.

“It really is. Quite beautiful. I--I brought you something…”

Bilbo looked to the side and twitched his nose as he held out the bouquet of morning glories. She smiled at the memory of rousing him after he fainted on the first night they met.

“I--I don't know if you remember…”

“Of course I do. They're beautiful, Bilbo. Thank you.”

He sat beside her on her bench and enjoyed the view while they talked about a number of things. They discussed books, the Shire, and their families. Bilbo blushed furiously when Kalin suddenly cupped his cheek and turned his face to hers. She bit back her smile when she saw this, heart fluttering at the way his pointed ears grew red when he was embarrassed.

Kalin had weaved the morning glories into flower crowns without Bilbo noticing and placed one gently atop his curls. She donned her own as well and smiled at him, positively glowing. She looked radiant, and Bilbo felt his heart melt.

“Now we can both enjoy them.” She stated sweetly.

They gazed out over the landscape a while longer before Kalin spoke again.

“I noticed Gandalf gave you a sword. Have you ever wielded a weapon before, Bilbo?”

“To be honest, no, I haven't.”

“Well then it's next to useless.” She nudged him playfully and stood, holding out a hand to help him up. He stood as well and she smirked at him.

“Meet me in the courtyard and I'll teach you a thing or two.”

 

* * *

 

“Your stance is of utmost importance. You need to be able to protect every part of yourself, quick as a flash. Go ahead, ready yourself.”

Bilbo gulped and held up his sword. Kalin was quick to thump him across the legs with the stick she had found on her way to the courtyard.

“Too open. You need to be able to block me from any position. Try again.”

Again, a whack to his ribs. He sighed in frustration and Kalin chuckled at him.

“See my point? Here, let me show you…”

She stood behind Bilbo and took his hands in hers, bringing up his sword. Her foot nudged his stance apart and she gripped his hips, swiveling them into place.

“There…” Bilbo could feel her breath on his neck as she spoke, making him shudder. “Steady legs, the last thing you want is to be knocked prone…”

Bilbo swallowed and nodded, the warmth from her grip on his hips burning into his skin. He felt suddenly cold and weak kneed once she withdrew and stood across from him again.

“Alright, try to block me again.”

Their training continued on for a couple of hours. Bilbo was steadily improving, and Kalin was hopeful that he could hold his own in a fight; at least, until she got to him to protect him. Her hits became a little harder and faster, and Bilbo struggled to block them, yet still managed. He had a lopsided grin turned cocky smirk at her shock that he'd been faster than her. She smirked right back.

“You're getting the hang of things, but just remember: if I was trying to hurt you,” she disarmed him with a flourish of her stick and rolled him onto the ground, perched atop his hips and holding the stick to his throat. “it would be a lot harder to outmatch me…”

Bilbo laid with his arms splayed, cheeks pink, and eyes wide. Kalin’s hair wasn't tied in it's usual braids, and it hung in front of her face as she grinned down at him. They were both panting and flushed, from both the workout and their current position. Kalin cleared her throat and untangled herself from Bilbo. She clasped his hand and pulled him to his feet.

It was this moment where she realized how small he really was. He was a head shorter than her and far more skinny. She was wide, muscular, and stout like all dwarves, and he was soft and round. She felt a sudden tightness in her chest as she brushed her thumb along his flushed cheek. She'd started to care greatly for the little hobbit, and her infatuation had grown into something… more. She wasn't sure what. Bilbo gulped and blinked up at her.

“Kalin, I--”

“Kalin!”

Bilbo jumped as Thorin’s voice rang out across the courtyard and cut him off. He scrambled away from Kalin as the company approached them.

“Get your things. We're leaving.”


	5. The Misty Mountains

The company stole away from Rivendell in the shadows, not wanting to alert their hosts. Bilbo trudged alongside Kalin and mulled over his near-confession. He figured it was for the best that they were interrupted. For now, she chatted away happily with Bofur and the others. She fit in with them, and he didn't.

The conversation quieted and Kalin began humming a song so quiet that only Bilbo could hear her. They had fallen to the back of the group, and he noticed that she was slowing her pace so that there would be a distance between them and the others. He realized with a start that she was giving him a chance to finish his thought from earlier.

“Kalin, I was wondering…”

“Yes?”

Her smile made his stomach roll, and he found himself focusing on the ground beneath his feet rather than looking at her.

“Are there a lot of dwarven women like you? Warriors I mean?”

She let out a bark of laughter.

“There aren't a lot of dwarven women, period. We're very rare. In fact, for every woman, three men are born. We're fiercely protected by our men, but are able to become warriors if we so choose. Most women decide to become blacksmiths or craftsmen though.”

“Oh… I had no idea.”

“We don't usually share a lot about our culture.”

“How did you learn to fight?”

“Uncle Dwalin, of course. He's why I favor the hammer, and he took me in once my parents died. He was born in exile, after Erebor fell, and had never known my mother or her parents. My father would come and visit him time and time again though. My father's parents didn't much approve of him marrying a half-elf… I don't really know what he or Uncle Balin thought…”

She gave Bilbo a sideways look as she said this. He looked at her thoughtfully.

“Why didn't they approve?”

She just laughed.

“You saw how we all were in Rivendell, aye? We just don't mix. I think that my uncles like to… to forget what I am sometimes. I take mostly after the dwarves in my family, just apart from traditional dwarven beauty. Like I told you before, I'm always afraid that my lack of a beard is an embarrassment to them…”

Bilbo tilted his head at her and she laughed yet again. He didn't understand how she found so much humor in something so personal.

“I'm quite ugly by dwarf standards.”

“That's ridiculous,” he chuckled, “You're beautiful.”

His eyes grew wide in horror and he kept his gaze ahead to try to hide his blush. Kalin knew she was blushing as well, and giggled from nerves.

“I'm flattered Mister Baggins. You know, hobbits aren't so hard on the eyes either.”

She winked at him and picked up her pace to rejoin the others. Bilbo stumbled over his feet and couldn't do anything about the goofy grin plastered on his face.

 

* * *

 

It began raining just as the company started crossing the Misty Mountains. The path was thin, craggy, and slick. Never a good combination. Before long, Kalin found herself unable to see where she was going for all the rain, and held on to Bofur’s back for him to guide her.

The stone below her feet began to crumble, and she and Bilbo started falling into the chasm beneath them until Bofur’s arm pulled her to safety by her bicep, and Dwalin yanked Bilbo back by the scruff of his neck.

“Watch out!” Dwalin cried as a boulder came hurtling their way. Bilbo threw an arm out in front of Kalin and they pressed their backs flat against the mountain. It crashed above their heads but thankfully they were safe. Balin looked at the surrounding mountains before realization dawned on his face.

“This is no thunderstorm; it’s a thunder battle! Look!”

It was then that a stone giant reared up from another nearby mountain and dislodged a boulder from its surroundings. Bofur stared on slack-jawed and said,

“Well bless me, the legends are true. Giants; Stone Giants!”

“I don’t think that’s a good thing!” Kalin yelled in reply as she clutched at his back. “We need to take cover!”

Several stone giants threw boulders and barreled into one another as the party tried to push on. Eventually, the very mountain underneath them split and was revealed to be another giant. The dwarves and Bilbo all clung to each other and the rock face desperately while they were swung through the air on the leg of a giant, bracing themselves for impact against a rock face. Thankfully they were able to jump to safety just in front of a cave entrance. Kalin felt herself slipping backwards, but both a shove from behind and Bofur pulling her from the front kept her from tumbling over the cliff. The rest of the party joined them again quickly.

“Where’s Bilbo? Where’s the Hobbit?”

Bofur gave Kalin a worried look that made her blood run cold. She whipped around and screamed Bilbo’s name over the storm, but he was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly Ori pointed over the cliff side to where Bilbo was hanging on for dear life, eyes wide as saucers and grip beginning to falter. He had shoved her to safety, into Bofur’s arms, rather than keep himself from falling.

Without thinking, Kalin tried to make a grab for him and nearly slipped herself. Only Bofur and Balin’s grip on her saved her.

“Get him!” Dwalin called, and to Kalin’s horror, Bilbo slipped and dropped a few more feet before catching himself. Thorin swung down onto the cliff next to Bilbo in order to boost him up where Kalin and Bofur could pull him to safety. Thorin nearly fell himself until Dwalin, with as much strength as he could muster, pulled him to safety.

Bilbo caught his breath until Bofur helped him to his feet, and Dwalin sighed in relief and said,

“I thought we’d lost our burglar.”

“He's been lost ever since he left home.” Thorin spat. “He should not have come. He has no place amongst us.”

Thorin turned to continue, but halted in his tracks as Kalin spoke.

“That’s horrible of you to say.”

He turned to face her once more, astonished that she had the nerve to speak to him that way. Dwalin tried to shush her, but she was determined to give Thorin a piece of her mind and shoved her uncle away.

“Yes, he is a long way from home in every sense, but are you not grateful of how far he has come? He’s helping us reclaim our home, a quest that was not his to take. He’s sacrificing everything for us, risking his life for us. How dare you insult him like this.”

The entire company was shocked into silence before Balin finally ushered them inside the cave to rest. Kalin threw her things on the ground, huffing angrily as she unfurled her bedroll. Bilbo leaned his pack against a rock near her and propped himself up on it. His jaw was set and he stared at the roof of the cave. His gaze turned to Kalin when she placed a hand on his, which were folded over his chest.

“Don't listen to a thing Thorin says, Bilbo. He's just a bitter old grouch.”

He just gave her a strained smile and she rolled onto her side to sleep. Bilbo felt terrible. He was out of place, he didn't belong here, and now Kalin was fighting with her fellow dwarves on his behalf. Bilbo was certain that all the others agreed with Thorin, and just didn't care to admit it. He made up his mind. He was going to take up Elrond’s offer to stay in Rivendell before returning home. Kalin might be upset with him, but after all, she would have _Bofur_ to comfort her.

He waited until he was sure everyone was asleep before gathering up his things and trying to slip out of the cave.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

Bofur’s whisper made Bilbo roll his eyes and sigh in exasperation. He had forgotten that Bofur, of all people, had taken watch. He turned towards the dwarf slowly.

“Back to Rivendell.”  
  
“No, no, you can’t turn back now, you’re part of the company. You’re one of us.”  
  
“I’m not though, am I? Thorin said I should never have come, and he was right. I’m not a Took, I’m a Baggins, I don’t know what I was thinking. I should never have run out my door.”

Realization dawned on Bofur’s face.

“You’re homesick; I understand.”  
  
“No, you don’t, you don’t understand! None of you do - you’re dwarves. You used to - to this life, to living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere.”  
  
Bofur’s face fell and Bilbo could see that he had hurt him deeply. He knew that he was speaking harshly towards him out of jealousy, and felt foolish for letting it get the better of him like that.

“I am sorry, I didn’t...”

He looked down at the floor and grimaced. He truly did feel terrible, but Bofur spoke softly again, no anger in his tone.

“No, you’re right. We don’t belong anywhere. I wish you all the luck in the world.” Bofur smiled warmly at Bilbo and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. “I really do. But you'll be breaking her heart, you know.”

Bilbo's brows furrowed in confusion, but before he could ask what Bofur could possibly mean by that, how Bofur could think for one second that Kalin would care if he left, they were both distracted by the glow of Bilbo's blade.


	6. Goblins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, here's the end of Unexpected Journey!

A mechanical groan echoed throughout the cave and made Thorin jump to his feet.

“Wake up. Wake up!”

No one could react in time. The floor opened up underneath them and dropped all of them down a chute and into a giant wooden cage. As they all struggled to their feet, a horde of goblins descended on them, disarmed them, and dragged them deeper into the cave. Kalin glanced around wildly, trying to have eyes on Bilbo, when she saw him hunkered down behind the crowd of goblins. They had overlooked him completely. She was both relieved and terrified as he was left behind, and she dragged away with the rest of the company.

Nothing could have prepared Kalin for the grotesque sight she was met with once they reached the end of their path. The Great Goblin was a blubbering, wart covered monstrosity with a most terrible singing voice, something she and Bofur seemingly agreed on as they shared a glance during his “Goblin Town” song. Despite Bofur’s best efforts, the company was unable to smooth talk their way out of this particular mess, and they were nearly tortured by the foul beasts that captured them until Thorin boldly stepped forward to spare his kin.

Thorin’s reveal delighted the Great Goblin, who supposedly sent word to the Pale Orc that they had been captured. Thorin seemed unable to believe that Azog the Defiler was still among the living, but a prickle went up Kalin’s spine at the news. She had only ever heard tall tales about the Orc, and had no desire to meet him in person.

Thankfully, Gandalf came to their rescue just in the nick of time once again, and the dwarves gathered up their arms. They followed Gandalf’s lead and hacked, slashed, and tumbled their way out of the Goblin city. The wizard informed them that, much like the trolls, daylight would be their savior.

Just as they were about to break into fresh air again, Kalin stopped dead in her tracks and spun around. She knew Bilbo had to be in the cave still, and was reluctant to leave him defenseless and alone. Little did she know, he was some ten feet away, watching her dilemma, the hideous creature he had encountered deep within the cave separating them. Bofur noticed as well and returned to her side to urge her forward.

“Lass, we need to get into daylight.”

But Kalin stood firm, back to the cave exit, Bofur desperately pulling on her arm. Bilbo watched her searching the cave tunnel with terror in her eyes.

“Bilbo is still in there. I'm not leaving without him.”

“I know Kalin, but we don’ have time!”

After a bit more arguing and tugging, Bofur finally yelled,

“Well you're no use to him dead!”

And lifted her under the armpits to drag her away.

“Bofur no, please! No, Bilbo's still in there!”

The desperation in her voice as she kicked and screamed for Bofur to release her absolutely shattered Bilbo's heart. He would never again doubt how much she cared for him. And even if she preferred Bofur, well that was fine too.

Bilbo grit his teeth and held his blade, unseen, to the creature’s throat.

 

* * *

 

The company stopped at the base of the mountain to catch their breath. Gandalf counted them all as they arrived, pausing as he reached Bofur and Kalin and wondering why she had tears streaming down her face and had screamed herself hoarse. Then his heart sank when he realized who was missing.

“Where’s Bilbo? Where is our Hobbit? Where is our hobbit?!” He rounded on Kalin.

“I saw him slip away, when they first collared us.” She sobbed, voice cracking. “He’s still in there somewhere, we have to go back!”

“What happened exactly?” Gandalf said soothingly to the distraught woman.

“I’ll tell you what happened,” growled Thorin, “Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He’s thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door! We will not be seeing our Hobbit again. He is long gone.”

Kalin screwed her face up in disgust at Thorin’s venomous words. She still clutched at Bofur and let out shaky sobs, but her anger was enough to make her stand tall once more. Her uncles thought her rude, reckless, and ignorant because of her youth. But she just thought herself bold and unwilling to stand by as someone undeserving has their character insulted, even if the one insulting them _is_ king.

“You think so little of anyone but your own kin. What a small, lonely world that must be.”

“Besides, I’m right here.”

Kalin looked towards Bilbo’s voice in shock, mouth dropping open at the sight of him. Tears sprang to her eyes again as she cried out his name and threw her arms around his neck in an embrace. He was bewildered, but held her back, tighter and longer than he had ever held anyone before.

“How on earth did you get past the Goblins?!” Fili asked.

“How indeed.” Dwalin added.

Bilbo just gave an awkward laugh from over Kalin’s shoulder and Gandalf brushed the others off.

“Well, what does it matter? He’s back!”

“It matters!” Thorin said, stepping towards Bilbo when he and Kalin finally separated. “I want to know: why did you come back?”

Bilbo glanced at Kalin before responding.

“Look, I know you doubt me, I know you always have. And you’re right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books. And my armchair. And my garden. See, that’s where I belong. That’s home. And that’s why I came back, cause you don’t have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can.”

All but Thorin smiled warmly at Bilbo as they took in what he said, but their happiness was short lived. Warg howls rang out over the mountain and the company realized what danger they were still in.

“Out of the frying pan...” muttered Thorin

“...and into the fire.” Gandalf finished. “Run! RUN!”

Kalin kept a tight grip on Bilbo as she ran, as had become habit at this point, and the both of them scrambled up a tree just before a warg reached them, snapping at their heels. A white warg loomed over all the rest of its pack, and astride it was…

“Azog…”

She felt her stomach clench in fear and Bilbo felt her stiffen and freeze beside him. He looked between her and the orc curiously.

“It’s like… The monster from my bedtime stories has come to life.”

“Is that…?

“The Pale Orc…”

The wargs attacked the trees they all perched in, uprooting them and sending them knocking into one another. The company jumped from tree to tree to avoid touching the ground and falling into the jaws of the wargs, up until the last pine overlooking the cliff lay horizontal. Despite setting a few wargs on fire and causing the pack to retreat, Kalin and the rest feared that it would all end here.

Thorin made a futile attempt to make a stand against Azog, but he was thrashed and thrown to the ground. Kalin’s heart ached as she saw her king lay defeated in the dirt, even more so when she heard her uncles cry out in agony. She then felt Bilbo get to his feet beside her and she grabbed for him.

“Bilbo, what are you doing?!”

He grasped her hand and removed himself from her grip, giving her an apologetic look before running to Thorin’s aid with his sword unsheathed.

“Bilbo!” She screamed his name, but he either didn't hear her or ignored her. She couldn't believe her eyes as he tackled an orc to the ground and slayed him to protect Thorin. Bofur watched her pained expression morph into determination, and he knew what she was going to do before she leapt from the tree.

Kalin had never run so fast in all her life and sent the warg snarling at Bilbo flying with one swing of her hammer.

“Remember your stance!” She called to Bilbo before crashing into the next orc she could get her hands on and laying him to waste as well. The dwarves all followed her lead and sprang into action, killing as many orcs as they could reach. Kalin nearly froze again when she saw Azog the Defiler’s warg send Bilbo flying, but the fear of losing him all over again kept her moving. She threw herself in front of Bilbo, facing Azog down with a glower and her hammer as her only defense. She heard him chuckle, but the sound was soon drowned out by the shrieks of surrounding orcs.

Eagles swooped down from above, snatching up both orcs and dwarves. Bilbo reached for her as she got snatched up as well, but her hands just slipped through his fingers and she was flung over the cliff side. Thankfully, she landed on the back of another eagle, and they were carried to safety. Gandalf tended to Thorin as the dwarves all rushed to his side. Bilbo stood away from the rest of them, and shrunk under Thorin’s angry gaze once he was back on his feet.

“You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place amongst us?”

Thorin advanced on the poor hobbit, who looked terrified, and to everyone's surprise, he pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

“I’ve never been so wrong in all my life!”

Kalin grinned at the pair embracing, happy to see the worry leave Bilbo’s face at Thorin’s acceptance. She knew he thought that Thorin valued his presence the least.

“I am sorry I doubted you.”

“No, I would have doubted me too. I’m not a hero or a warrior...not even a burglar.”

It was then that Thorin noticed the landscape over Bilbo’s shoulder, and the party followed his gaze. Kalin joined Bilbo’s side once more, even more reluctant to leave him unattended after their recent battle with the orcs.

“Is that what I think it is?” he asked her.

“Erebor—The Lonely Mountain. The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle-earth.” Gandalf answered.

Thorin smiled wistfully.

“Our home.”

Kalin draped an arm around Bilbo's shoulders and hugged him close to her side as they admired the Lonely Mountain. He rested his head against her shoulder and felt truly at ease for the first time since the first knock on his door all those nights ago.

“I do believe the worst is behind us.”

Kalin hoped beyond hope that he was right.


	7. Finding Safety

After admiring the mountain’s beauty for as long as was reasonable, Gandalf pointed out a nearby river to the company.

“We shall rest there and clean our wounds before finding shelter for the night.”

It didn't take long to reach their destination. Kalin kept a protective arm around Bilbo the entire time, something he didn't mind one bit. The dwarves began stripping unabashedly to bathe in the river, and Kalin could sense Bilbo’s discomfort. She beckoned him to follow her upstream a ways. Once he joined her, he turned crimson at the sight of her dropping her armor to the ground, leaving her in only her thin shirt and leggings. She rolled her pants up above her knees and waded into the river. Bilbo heard her sigh and stretch before she turned and saw him on the riverbank.

Kalin retrieved a rag from her back pocket and soaked it in the river. She sat on a boulder near the riverbank that was low enough for her legs to dangle into the water. She patted the spot beside her, signalling for Bilbo to join her. He obliged, and tensed when she leaned toward him and touched his cheek.

“Let me get a look at you… You’ve got quite a few bumps and bruises there, Mister Baggins. What happened to you in there?”

She ran the damp rag over the grime covering his face and he chuckled.

“You may not believe me if I tell you.”

“Try me. I saw you sneak away when we got rounded up, but lost sight of you fairly quickly.”

“Well, a goblin cornered me and I fell hundreds of feet into the bowels of the cave, where some kind of… of… _creature_ lived. I... got wrapped up in a game of riddles.”

“And then what happened?”

“And then…” Bilbo considered telling her about the strange ring he had found in the caves, but he felt an odd sense of ownership over it. It wasn’t important to the story, so why bother sharing? “And then I won. The creature led me out of the caves as my prize.”

“Quite an adventure.”

She smiled softly at him and was satisfied with the state of his face, so she looked over the rest of him. She gently held his hand and looked at it with a frown. He just noticed his knuckles bashed and bleeding. Kalin silently set to work while Bilbo watched her closely. She seemed troubled, her brows were furrowed and she had a grimace tugging at the corners of her mouth. Bilbo started fiddling with the hem of his shirt, unable to break the awkward silence that stretched between them.

“Bofur said you nearly left.”

“Oh--I, well…”

“I would’ve been very cross with you…”

“Yes--yes, I imagine you would.”

“I enjoy your company, Bilbo.”

He twitched his nose and looked up at her, like a child being scolded.

“You do?”

He realized that she had stopped cleaning up his knuckles a while ago and now just sat there, holding his hand. She ran her thumb over the back of it.

“Yes… Of course, I do. And we have many more conversations yet to have. So you can’t leave.”

“Well consider me convinced.”

They smiled bashfully at one another until Kalin dropped his hand and slid off the rock, dipping into the water. The sudden action surprised him, but she quickly resurfaced with the biggest grin on her face.

“I haven’t had a chance to swim in _ages_!”

Bilbo laughed as she shook her hair out of its braid, letting it fan out in the water behind her. She turned to him with a dangerous glint  in her eyes.

“Oh, no--no--”

But it was no use. She already pulled him into the river with her. He splashed to the surface, sputtering, before joining in her jovial laughter. After rinsing the rest of the grime off of themselves, they joined the other, fully clothed dwarves downriver.

 

* * *

 

Once their wounds were tended to, Gandalf sent Bilbo up over the ridge to see how close Azog’s scouts were. They could hear distant howls and snarls from the wargs, so they knew they couldn’t be too far. Kalin chewed her lip anxiously until Bilbo came huffing and puffing back down the ridge to report back to them.

“How close is the pack?” Dwalin asked.

“Too close. A couple of leagues, no more, but that is not the worst of it.”

“Have the wargs picked up our scent?”

“Not yet, but they will; we have another problem.”

“Did they see you?” Gandalf asked frantically. “They saw you!”

“No, that’s not it--”

Gandalf cut Bilbo off by beaming around at the company and saying, “What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar material.”

The dwarves all chuckled appreciatively, but Bilbo was quickly growing frustrated at being ignored.

“Will you listen- Will you just listen? I'm trying to tell you there is _something else_ out there.”

The company all exchanged worried looks, but Gandalf just hesitantly asked, “What form did it take? Like a bear?”

“Ye…” Bilbo gave Gandalf a curious look. “Y- yes. But bigger, much bigger.”

“You knew about this beast?” Bofur asked incredulously from his position leaning on Kalin’s shoulder with his forearm. “I say we double back.”

“And be run down by a pack of Orcs.” Thorin said.

“There is a house, it’s not far from here, where we might take refuge.” Gandalf pointed deeper into the forest as he spoke, but Thorin still seemed unsure.

“Whose house? Are they friend or foe?”

“Neither. He will help us, or he will kill us.”

Kalin looked at Bofur in dismay, whispering, “Don’t like _those_ odds.”

“What choice do we have?” Thorin asked Dwalin. Just then, an ear-splitting roar shook the trees around them and sent a spike of fear through Kalin’s heart.

“None.”

 

* * *

 

Gandalf urged the company through the forest as fast as their legs could carry them. They were spurred on by the crashing and clambering of a ginormous beast wrecking its way through the trees, hot on their trail. They reached the house and clambered against the door as the beast broke through the treeline, and barely made it inside before its jaws snapped at Ori. Their combined strength was enough to wrest the bear’s face from the door and latch it shut. The dwarves took a moment to catch their breath.

“What _is_ that?” Ori gasped.

“That...is our host.” Gandalf said. He continued at the bewildered expressions he was met with. “His name is Beorn, and he is a skin-changer. Sometimes he’s a huge black bear; sometimes he’s a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with. However, he is not overfond of dwarves.”

Kalin slumped against Bofur and sighed. She was very tired of having to interact with people that didn’t care for her. Bofur patted her head and Bilbo twitched his nose in annoyance. Meanwhile, Ori peeked out a hole in the door and alerted everyone that Beorn was leaving. Dori pulled his brother away from the door.

“Come away from there! It’s not natural, none of it. It’s obvious: he’s under some dark spell.”

Gandalf scoffed.

“Don’t be a fool; he’s under no enchantment but his own. Alright now, get some sleep, all of you. You’ll be safe here tonight.”

 

They laid out in the surrounding hay to sleep, and now that he had time with his thoughts. Bilbo felt the sickening crawl of jealousy over his skin. While Kalin was extremely protective over the hobbit now, when she was afraid she turned to Bofur for comfort. _He_ made her feel safe. _He_ was a reminder of home. _He_ was a warrior that she felt protected by. Bilbo was pulled from his brooding by Kalin herself gesturing to the open hay beside him.

“May I?”

“O-Of course…”

She settled into the hay, laying on her side to look at him as he stared at the ceiling.

“What are you thinking about, my little hobbit? You seem troubled.”

Bilbo's heart flipped at the possessive nickname and quickly spun a lie.

“Ah! Just… just how far I am from home right now. Farther than I've ever been.”

“Tell me more about your home…”

Bilbo smiled at her invitation and happily obliged. He told her about the lively market that he so loved visiting, the lake that would glow under the light of fireflies on summer nights, his garden, his books, all of it. She smiled at the wistful look in his eye and wondered what it felt like to so clearly have a home you love.

“What about you, Kalin? Tell me about Erebor.”

She laughed bitterly. “I know nothing of Erebor. That was well before my time. I've been from town to town my whole life, especially once uncle Dwalin took me in. I hope… I hope that Erebor can be a home for me, as I've never felt the comfort of one before.”

“Oh… that… that's quite sad, isn't it?”

“It is. But your home sounds so lovely, I would love to visit you there when this is all over.”

“Well, you would be more than welcome…”

Kalin’s eyes had drifted shut and she sighed before gingerly reaching a hand out to lace her fingers with his.

“Kalin?”

“I'm sorry, I'm just… scared.”

Bilbo swelled with pride. She had come to him this time. He felt a surge of protective instinct and felt suddenly responsible for watching over her through the night.

“Don't worry, I'm… I'm here…”

A delicate smile graced her lips and Bilbo melted at the sight. What was this woman doing to him? He had never felt this way about another living soul before, and here he was now, reluctant to sleep because he didn't want to stop looking at her. She relaxed before long and Bilbo knew she was asleep. She look so breathtakingly beautiful, sleeping so peacefully. Comforted by his presence.

Bilbo stiffened as she suddenly shifted in her sleep and closed the distance between them, wrapping an arm over his stomach and nuzzling into his side. He let out a gasp of nervous laughter before gingerly placing an arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer. She sighed into him and murmured nonsense in her sleep. Bilbo smiled and realized that… he could get used to this.

 

* * *

 

Bilbo awoke to something tickling his nose, though he did not know what it was. He then felt something… someone… pressing against his hips and his eyes sprang open. Sometime in the night, he had laced an arm around Kalin’s middle and pulled her close against him, spooning her.

She stirred against him now, waking up _every_ part of him in the process as she stretched and wriggled. She turned to face him and he quickly pulled his arm back to his own side and edged his hips away, but she snaked her arm around his middle and grinned at him.

“Morning, glory.”

“H-Hah… Good-Good morning…”

Her eyes fluttered shut again and she sighed, nestling her face against the crook of his neck. He gasped at the way her breath caressed his skin.

“I'm not ready for the day to begin…”

“Nor--Nor am I, but the others are waiting…”

She sighed and rolled away from him. Bilbo's body desperately longed for her contact as she left his side.

“I suppose you're right. Besides, Dwalin would skin you alive if he found us like that.”

They stood and Bilbo paled at the idea of going toe to toe with the weathered warrior. _But,_ he thought to himself, _I would face an army for another chance to hold her like that._

Gandalf greeted them happily and gestured Bilbo over. He wanted the dwarves to slowly introduce themselves to their host, due to his distaste for their kind, but one miscommunication lead to another, and the man was visibly on edge at having so many of them in his home. That was, until he saw Thorin. He knew of Thorin, of course, and curiosity spared them of his wrath. He invited them inside for a lovely breakfast instead.

“So you are the one they call Oakenshield.” The man, Beorn, addressed Thorin. “Tell me, why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?”

“You know of Azog? How?”

“My people were the first to live in the mountains, before the Orcs came down from the north. The Defiler killed most of my family, but some he enslaved.” Kalin eyed the remnants of shackles on the man’s wrists. “Not for work, you understand, but for sport. Caging skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him.”

“There are others like you?” Bilbo asked.

Beorn hesitated almost undetectably. “Once, there were many.”

“And now?” The question was innocent enough, but Kalin put a hand on Bilbo’s wrist under the table. She knew what answer was coming.

“Now, there is only one.”

The company looked on in silence. What does one say to that? Kalin’s stomach clenched in sadness, anger, and sympathy for this man. To be the last of your family, the last of your kind for no reason, just because of the cruelty of others… It sickened her.

“You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn?" Beorn asked Gandalf.

“Before Durin’s Day falls, yes.”

“You are running out of time.”

“Which is why we must go through Mirkwood.”

“A darkness lies upon that forest. Fell things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the Necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there except in great need.”

This made Kalin squirm a bit and begin questioning Gandalf’s decision to travel through the forest.

“We will take the Elven Road. That path is still safe.”

Kalin could feel her brothers grow tense at the wizard’s words. Despite how kindly they were treated at Rivendell, there was still a lot of distrust amongst them.

“Safe? The Wood-Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They’re less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not.”

“What do you mean?” Thorin asked.

“These lands are crawling with Orcs. Their numbers are growing, and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive.” The mountain of a man stood and faced Thorin, who looked shocked at his blunt manner of speaking. “I don’t like dwarves. They’re greedy and blind, blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own.”

Kalin chewed her lip but didn't want to agitate their host. She could understand; many of her kin _were_ like that, but nowhere near all of them. Bilbo, however, bristled beside her. He had come to quite like his companions, and didn't like Beorn insulting them. Especially not Kalin. She was generous, and kind, and funny… She had a great appreciation for nature and all its life. She became such close friends with him, after all, and _he_ wasn't a dwarf. Bilbo jumped when she elbowed him. Her raised brow told him that she had sensed his frustration, so he gave her a smile to ease her worries. Beorn began smirking and continued,

“But Orcs I hate more. What do you need?”

 

* * *

 

Kalin was packed and ready to leave before many of the others, and found herself wandering Beorn’s garden. It reminded her of what Bilbo had told her about his own, and she couldn’t resist smiling at the sparrow-sized bees buzzing from flower to flower. Their breakfast had contained many home-grown fruits and honey, and she appreciated being able to see where her meal had come from.

Kalin froze in her tracks when she saw Beorn himself sitting on a bench and admiring his garden as well. She was curious about the man, and after little hesitation, decided to approach him.

“May I sit?”

Even seated, Beorn was taller than Kalin.

“You are the she-dwarf. Yes, sit. I have not met your kind before.”

Kalin politely nodded and perched on the bench beside Beorn, overlooking his garden.

“You have no beard.” The man drawled. “You are mix breed?”

Kalin’s eye twitched and she looked down at her lap. She set her jaw and pondered what to say. Beorn broke the silence first.

“This bothers you.”

It was a statement, not a question. She stared steadily at the skin-changer. He was unblinking as he stared back.

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“The dwarves hate elves, much like you hate dwarves. And I am part elf. It's hard when part of you is made of something all your kin hate.”

Beorn nodded thoughtfully.

“This is understandable.”

She chewed her cheek before speaking again.

“I'm sorry to hear about your family. I know what it means to lose those closest to you.”

He gave her a pensive look, head swiveling when she was called over by Balin to ready for their trip. He stood as she did and smiled down at her.

“You're not so bad, for a dwarf.”

Kalin raised an eyebrow at him and smirked.

“And you're not so vicious for a bear.”

“Before you go, the halfling… You are fond of him?”

Kalin blushed.

“Y-Yes, quite.”

Beorn got a knowing look in his eye and smiled at her. She was surprised to see such kindness coming from such an imposing man.

“Protect him in those woods. He is a long way from home, and the path will only grow more dangerous from here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day! Chapter 6 was a little short, and this is one of my favorites so I just couldn't wait to upload it.


	8. Mirkwood

“You alright, lass?”

Dwalin approached Kalin as they waited for Gandalf to finish his conversation with Beorn about the road ahead. She nodded, but still looked troubled.

“Yes, uncle, just worried about our safety.”

“ _Our_ safety? Or the hobbit’s safety?”

Dwalin wasn’t fond of the blush that tinted his niece's cheeks. She grew visibly flustered.

“What do you mean by that? Is he not one of us by now?”

“I’ve noticed that you give his well being special attention. Why?”

“I… I sympathize with him. With his homesickness. I want to help him see his home again, like he wants to help us reclaim ours.”

“Alright. Well, let’s make sure it stays at that, aye? He may be a part of this company, but he still isn’t a dwarf.”

Kalin didn’t see what business it was of her uncle’s, but bit her tongue and nodded. Gandalf mounted his horse and readied the company. They marched their way towards Mirkwood, a tense silence hanging over them. They reached the edge of the forest before too long. Kalin’s stomach rolled at the sight of the elven gate looming before them. The forest around it was gloomy, dark and withered, and she felt panic set in and wanted to run back to Beorn’s house rather than press on.

The ponies were set loose and returned home while Bilbo approached Kalin’s side. She stood staring at the wood, unmoving, unblinking, like she was seeing something she didn’t understand but was horrified by all the same.

“This forest feels...sick,” Bilbo said. “As if a disease lies upon it. Is there no way around?”

“Not unless we go two hundred miles north, or twice that distance south.” Gandalf replied. He began investigating the entrance to the forest before rushing back out to stop Nori from unsaddling his horse.

“Not my horse! I need it.”

“You’re not leaving us?” Bilbo asked.

“I would not do this unless I had to.”

Bilbo’s attention returned to Kalin again. She looked… off. Her cheerful demeanor was nowhere to be seen, and Bilbo approached Bofur to see if he knew what was up.

“No, lad. I can say I’ve never seen her like this. But like you said, this place doesn’t feel right. She’s easily affected by those kinds of things, always has been. I think this journey is just taking its toll on her.”

“How long have you known one another?”

“Oh, long as I care to remember. She’s been there through thick and thin. Especially when Bifur had his accident… She learned a bit of Iglishmek so she could still spend time with us. She’s a good lass.”

Bofur noticed the sour expression on Bilbo’s face and laughed. He leaned down to murmur at the hobbit,

“You needn’t worry about a thing, Bilbo. She’s like a sister.”

Bilbo’s sputtering was cut short by Thorin urging them onward. They followed the elven path, which Gandalf implored they stay on no matter what. Bilbo followed close behind Kalin, who was walking slower than usual with her jaw set. Bilbo felt a surge of courage and gently slid his hand into hers, lacing her fingers tight and squeezing her reassuringly. She gave him a light squeeze back, but otherwise didn’t react. They kept walking hand in hand at the back of the troop until they found the stone bridge that Gandalf had spoken of. It lay crumbled, separating them from the rest of the path.

There were nearby vines stretching across the water that they were warned had an enchantment on it. “Doesn’t look very enchanting to me.” Bofur sang sarcastically. Thorin insisted they send the lightest across the vines first, and while Bilbo made his way over, Kalin sat on the ground with her head in her hands. _Something isn’t right. Something isn’t right._ She couldn’t put her finger on what exactly, but something was so, so wrong about this place that she felt like she couldn’t hear her own thoughts bouncing around in her head.

Bilbo was struck with the same sense of unease once he reached the other side of the bridge. He called out for the company not to follow, but they hadn’t heard in time and already made their way over. While they had been crossing, Bombur took a spill into the water. He was still unconscious now, dragged to shore by the others. Bilbo noticed Kalin sitting on the shore on her knees, hazy eyes staring down the glassy surface of the water.

She was on her stomach now, head resting on her arms, still staring intently. Bilbo called her name but she didn’t even look at him. She didn’t even realize her own arm was stretched out, one delicate index finger reaching for the surface. She was pulled partially back to reality by Bilbo yanking her up by the back of her shirt and pulling her close to his chest. She looked up at him with glassy eyes. He wouldn’t look at her, instead frowning down at the water and up at the surrounding canopy. He didn’t like the state this place was putting her in.

“There’s something in there…” She said, words slurring.

“Yes, something bad is in there, so you can’t touch it, alright?”

“Something bad is all around us…”

She pressed her eyes shut as tight as can be and buried her face in Bilbo’s shirt. She didn’t sound coherent, but her words struck him. He glanced around again, met with a glare from Dwalin. Bilbo glared right back and led Kalin away by her shoulders. Once Bombur was situated between four of the others to be carried, they continued on.

The company travelled for what could have been hours, days, or even just ten minutes before needing a rest. Bilbo slumped onto a nearby tree stump, desperately trying to stay awake and aware. He slapped himself lightly in the face and shook himself. Kalin was doing no better. She sat in front of him, slipping between his legs and resting her back on the stump. She curled up against his leg, forehead pressed to his knee, and he could feel her trembling. Bilbo ran his hands through her hair in an attempt to comfort her and Dwalin loomed over him, frowning.

“Watch it there, laddie.”

Bilbo furrowed his brows at him.

“She isn’t feeling well. Would you rather I ignore her?”

Dwalin just narrowed his eyes and stalked away. Bilbo took this opportunity to take in his surroundings. He felt like he heard whispering, though no one else did. While panic set in amongst the others and Kalin rocked against him with her hands over her ears, he finally noticed what was covering the tree beside him. Thick, white threads of webbing were sprinkled here and there amongst the trees. He reached out and strummed it a few times, gazing up at the path it wound through the trees.

Kalin’s sudden disappearance from her spot in front of him alerted him to the company clambering their way through the trees. His pleas that they stay on the path went unheard and the men trudged on through the woods, Bilbo reluctantly following behind them. He felt his vision begin to shift and saw several things in the coming hours that he was sure were hallucinations. Eventually, Dori stopped them and scooped something off of the ground.

“A tobacco pouch. There’s dwarves in these woods.”

Bofur took it from him and said, “Dwarves from the Blue Mountains, no less. This is exactly the same as mine.”

Bilbo snapped. He felt like the only one with any scrap of sanity left.

“Because it _is_ yours. You understand? We’re going round in circles. We are lost.”

“We’re not lost. We keep heading east.” Dwalin said.

“But which way is east? We’ve lost the sun.” Oin asked.

They quickly descended back into bickering and Kalin let out a choked sob and slapped her hands over her ears again. It was very unlike her not to participate in the arguing. Bilbo turned his eyes skyward again and the sunlight filtering through the leaves above caught his eye.

“The sun. We have to find the sun. Up there. We need to--”

No one heard him, so he took it upon himself to climb above the canopy and see for himself which way to go. Kalin didn’t even notice him leave, didn’t notice much of anything until a terrible skittering sound grew closer and closer. She desperately tried to hush the other dwarves, but they didn’t pay her any attention. They only noticed once she screamed as she was lifted and torn away by a massive spider.

 

* * *

 

Kalin wasn’t sure when exactly she had lost consciousness, but when she came to she was unable to move. Her arms were stuck to her sides and she couldn’t see clearly; there was a thick, sticky layer of webbing covering her face. She wasn’t sure where the foul creatures had gone, but she began to hyperventilate at the sound of her friends falling from the trees around her. Little did she know that her hobbit was the one setting them free. Bilbo's heart sank when he heard Kalin sobbing from within the cocoon.

“Kalin!” He dropped to his knees and began cutting her free. “It’s alright, I’ve got you…”

Once her face was free, she gave Bilbo a watery, relieved smile before it morphed to one of abject horror at the sight of something over his shoulder. Her arms were still not free, so she could do nothing to protect either of them; she could only release a blood-curdling scream as the two of them were knocked from the tree by one of the giant arachnids.

Kalin was helped to her feet by Bofur, who immediately cried out,

“Where’s Bilbo?”

“I’m up here!” He responded, only to be followed by a yelp as something knocked him from the branch he was on. Kalin would have gone to find him if not for the horde of spiders that had now descended on them. She swung her hammer about her, all her fear as her fuel. She barely stopped short when her hammer nearly connected with an elven man levelling an arrow at her face.

“Do not think I won’t kill you, dwarf. It would be my pleasure.”

She scowled at him and lowered her hammer. After a quick glance, Kalin realized that they were surrounded by hostile elves. _Thorin will be beside himself._ Kili, who was saved in the nick of time by another elven soldier, was corralled over to the rest of them as they were searched. Kalin stealthily tucked Bilbo’s book into her waistband from her belt-pouch when no one noticed. It broke her heart to have her beloved hammer torn away from her, the one that her uncle had forged himself, but Mahal forbid she lose the book as well, after it survived everything else they had been through.

The elves began to lead the dwarves away, as if they were prisoners. Kalin gave Bofur a fearful look and he understood why immediately. He turned to Thorin and whispered,

“Thorin! Where's Bilbo?”


	9. The Halls of the Woodland Realm

The dwarves were locked in cells upon arrival at the elven city, and many of them kicked and yanked at the doors in desperation. Balin assured that it was pointless, that these sturdy walls would not give way to their fighting, and Kalin and the others conceded. She was locked with Bofur and Ori, and Bofur joined her seated on the floor to place a comforting hand on her back. Thorin had been summoned by King Thranduil to wager for their freedom. Kalin leaned forward with her head in her hands.

“He’ll be alright.”

She scoffed at Bofur and leaned her head back on the cold stone of their cell wall.

“What is wrong with me, Bofur? Why am I so smitten with him?” She spoke in a hushed voice so they weren’t overheard.

“He’s a good fellow. Why don’t you tell him?”

“As if he would ever return my feelings? Don’t be foolish.”

“Well, why not?”

“Because! Because he belongs in the Shire, and I don’t! He wants a calm, peaceful life, and I love adventure! He’s small, and soft, and gentle, and I am hard and harsh. We just don’t fit. My uncles would never allow it, anyway.”

“I never took you to be the type to give up so easily.”

She just glared at Bofur but he was smiling sadly at her.

“Your secret is safe with me, lass, but I think you would be a good pair.”

It was then that Thorin returned to his cell across from theirs and they rushed forward to hear what happened with the elven king.

“Did he offer you a deal?” Balin asked.

“He did. I told him he could go ish kakhfê ai’d dur rugnui! Him and all his kin!”

Kalin rolled her eyes and chuckled. Of course, when threatened with life-long imprisonment, Thorin _would_ threaten to spit on the graves of his captors.

Balin closed his eyes and sighed in frustration.

“Well...that’s it, then. A deal was our only hope.”

“Not our only hope.” Kalin called out. She had faith that her hobbit would come to their rescue yet again.

 

* * *

 

They sat for a few more hours and Kalin was pacing anxiously back and forth in her cell. Bofur laid on the floor with his hat over his face and Ori was pressed against the door, staring out at the hall.

“I’ll wager the sun’s on the rise. It must be nearly dawn.” Bofur mumbled.

“We’re never going to reach the mountain, are we?” Ori sighed as he turned and left the door to slump against the wall.

“Not stuck in here, you’re not!”

Kalin spun on her heels at the sound of Bilbo’s voice.

“Bilbo!”

He threw open the cell door and she tackled him in a quick hug before releasing him so he could free the others. Bilbo ushered the dwarves down deeper and deeper into the city and Kalin and Bofur shared an uneasy look. It didn’t seem like much of an escape. Eventually they ended up in the wine cellars.

“You were supposed to be leading us out, not further in!” Bofur whisper-yelled.

“I know what I’m doing!”

Bofur shushed him and glanced around the cellar at the two guards, slumped over onto a table, blackout drunk. Kalin snickered at the whole exchange. It was quite funny to see her nonchalant friend and mild-mannered hobbit bickering.

“Everyone, climb into the barrels, quickly!”

“Are you mad?!” Dwalin rounded on Bilbo. “They’ll find us!”

“No, no, they won’t, I promise you. Please, please, you _must_ trust me!”

They all hesitated. Even Kalin. That was, until Thorin commanded that they listen. Once they were all helped into barrels, Bofur stuck his head out and asked,

“What do we do now?”

Kalin peeked out at Bilbo as well. He gave her a worried look before saying in a shaky voice:

“Hold your breath.”

Bilbo pushed a nearby lever forward and the ground shuddered and tilted beneath the barrels. Kalin yelped as she began rolling down the makeshift ramp in the floor and tumbled with her brethren into the river waiting below. She waited with bated breath for Bilbo to turn up, and he eventually slid and fell into the river as well, barrel free.

Kalin beamed at Bilbo when he surfaced and clutched the side of her barrel.

“Well done Master Baggins.”

Bilbo waved Thorin’s compliment off with a mutter and yelped when he felt arms under his. Kalin hefted him up into her barrel.

“Don't want you getting swept away now, do we?”

She muttered in his ear while she settled herself in behind him, gripping the barrel in front of them. She had her arms resting on his shoulders and Bilbo couldn't help sighing and leaning back into her chest. He was relieved to have saved them all, but the battle was far from over.

Kalin shrieked with laughter as they were swept away by the rapids, one of her hands snaking around Bilbo's middle to keep him close. He had to admit, out of all the escapes they had managed, this was their most fun. And he certainly enjoyed the closeness it allowed with Kalin. Especially now, as her chin rested on his shoulder and her laughter rang in his ear.

Unfortunately their amusement was short lived. The elven prince emerged from a gateway and saw them floating away before barking an order to the elf that followed him. At the sound of a horn, a gate ahead was shut and the dwarves piled up against it, panicked and unsure of how to continue. Just as the elves advanced, swords drawn, one of the soldiers fell after being pierced by a black arrow. All of a sudden, orcs swarmed the elves from the bushes.

The orcs began to fling themselves at the dwarves, and Kalin let out a yelp as one landed on their barrel, but Bilbo was quick to dispose of it with his sword. Her heart swelled with pride for the hobbit. Her joy faded fast at the sight of Kili leaping from his barrel and running for the lever to open the gate. Her uncle tossed him a weapon, so he could at least defend himself. Kalin and the others hurled any knives or swords they could get their hands on to drop the orcs surrounding him and give him safe passage to the lever. They unfortunately didn’t see Bolg, spawn of Azog, raising his bow to aim at the young prince.

Kili collapsed as an arrow pierced his thigh. Thorin, Fili, and Kalin all cried out as they watched him fall, grasping his leg and yelling in pain. They watched on, helpless from their barrels as an orc nearly killed him before the elven soldier who saved Kili from the spider, the elf woman, came to his rescue yet again. Kalin finally was tossed a club by Dwalin and was too busy taking swings at orcs to see Kili pull the gate open and crawl his way back to the barrels. She felt a swoop of nausea when she saw the arrow snap, half still buried in his leg, as he slid back into his barrel.

Bilbo was astonished by the instinctual cooperation of dwarves yet again as they sped down the river. Between three of the men chopping down a log and dropping the orcs into the rapids, and tossing one another weapons with a quick shout of a name, their coordination was nothing to laugh at. Kalin fit in seamlessly with the other warriors, catching, tossing, and whacking away at orcs the whole trip down the river.

The company couldn’t deny that the elves helped a great deal with their escape, whether they wanted to or not. It seemed that like Beorn, the elves hated orcs more than they hated dwarves and chose killing them over capturing their prisoners. Once they were no longer being pursued, Kalin let out a harsh sigh and dropped her weapon to the bottom of the barrel. She hugged Bilbo around his middle and buried her face in his back. He wanted nothing more than to turn around and hold her, but he wasn't able to while they were pressed so close together in the barrel. He just resorted to resting his hands over hers on his stomach and murmuring words of comfort.

Once the flow of the river slowed, the dwarves paddled to shore and left the barrels. Kili’s wound was bound and the others dumped out their shoes and wrung out their clothes. Bilbo watched as Kalin pulled his book out of her waistband and laid it out on the rock to dry, astonished that she would care enough to keep it so close to her. As they did their best to dry off, a human man snuck up on them with his bow drawn. Balin was keen enough to notice that the man owned a barge and began to haggle with him for safe passage into Laketown.

 “I’ll wager there are ways to enter that town unseen.” Balin said.

“Aye. But for that, you will need a smuggler.”

“For which we will pay double.”

The man eyed them all suspiciously, eyes lingering on Kalin, the only woman, and Bilbo, the only non-dwarf. Eventually he agreed and they boarded his barge.


	10. Laketown

Kalin sat with her uncles Balin and Dwalin while Bilbo made light chit chat with the bargeman. Balin was counting out the money they owed the man, and Dwalin was still sulking over needing help from a human. The fog was so thick that Kalin couldn’t see even five feet in front of the barge, yet the man was steering with confidence. She jumped when Bofur called,

“Watch out!”

Bilbo joined the dwarves as the old ruins of a giant stone pillar emerged out of the fog and was narrowly avoided. Thorin rounded on the man.

“What are you trying to do, drown us?”

“I was born and bred on these waters, Master Dwarf. If I wanted to drown you, I would not do it here.”

“Oh I have had enough of this lippy lakeman.” Dwalin growled under his breath. “I say we throw him over the side and be done with him.”

Bilbo rubbed his arms in an attempt to stay warm before he snipped right back at Dwalin.

“Ohh, Bard, his name’s Bard.”

“How do you know?” Bofur asked.

“Uh, I asked him.”

Kalin smirked at the sarcastic attitude that the cold was apparently giving the hobbit. She did feel a twinge of guilt that she, like her kin, hadn’t even thought to ask the bargeman his name.

“I don’t care what he calls himself, I don’t like him.” Dwalin continued his moaning and groaning to his brother, Balin, who just replied,

“We do not have to like him, we simply have to pay him. Come on now, lads, turn out your pockets.”

All of the dwarves, Kalin included, turned out every coin they had, though Gloin took a bit of persuading. Once the money was sorted, the dwarves caught sight of their mountain home for the first time at such a close range. Kalin’s breath caught in her throat. It was truly a beautiful sight, and had such a heavy sentimental value for the men around her that she felt pride swelling in her chest that she had chosen to come along on this journey. A cough from Bilbo signalled that Bard was approaching them and the dwarves dispersed.

“The money, quick, give it to me.” Bard demanded.

“We’ll pay you when we get our provisions, but not before.” Thorin bit back, slow to trust as always. But, Kalin figured, they were at the bargeman’s mercy either way at this point.

“If you value your freedom, you’ll do as I say. There are guards ahead.”

Bard ushered all of the dwarves, plus Bilbo, back into their barrels. Now that they weren’t being rushed downstream, Bilbo and Kalin had the chance to hop into separate barrels, though both missed the way they had been snuggled up hours earlier. The company panicked as they watched Bard closely through the cracks in their barrels. He seemed to be making a deal with someone. Just as they began thinking he had sold them out, dead fish pounded Kalin over the head as they were dumped into her barrel. She could hardly breathe, for both the stench and the suffocating weight of the fish were insurmountable, but she knew that she and all her kin must be well hidden now.

They were almost found out once they reached the gates to the city; the suspicious party sounded snively, and was apparently the master of the town’s right hand man. Thankfully Bard convinced him to spare the fish and keep the dwarves hidden. Kalin was quick to pop out of her barrel and take a deep breath of fresh air once they arrived at their destination and the coast was clear.

As they made their way through Laketown, Kalin, Bilbo, and a few of the other younger dwarves stared around in awe. This was their first time being in a human city, and it was much different than anything any of them had ever experienced. But much like everything else on their journey, as soon as one problem was solved, another arose. Bard’s son ran up to them as they travelled through the market and informed them all that their house was being watched and the dwarves would have to find another way in. There was a quick brush with lawmen, which the other townsfolk aided in without question, thanks to Bard’s reputation, and then the unpleasant experience of sneaking into a house via the toilet. Once inside by the fire, Bilbo and Kalin sat shoulder to shoulder and sipped on steaming mugs of tea. Bard’s youngest daughter timidly offered them a change of clothes.

“Thank you, very much.” Bilbo smiled at the child but her eyes lingered.

“Are you a dwarf too?”

“N--No, I'm a Hobbit, from the Shire.”

“Oh.”

She swayed side by side with her arms behind her back. Bilbo sat awkwardly, unsure of what to do.

“How come you don't have any shoes?”

Kalin snorted into her mug, biting back her grin at the child's adorable fascination with Bilbo.

“Oh, well… um, Hobbits don't need to wear shoes because our feet are so tough and strong.”

“Oh. My Da gets upset when I go out without my shoes on.”

“I bet that's no fun.”

“What's your name? Can I see your sword?”

Bilbo introduced himself and the child replied that her name was Tilda. He showed her his sword and explained that it glowed when goblins were nearby, told her all about the goblin city, his game of riddles, and their barrel ride. She was enraptured. Kalin found herself falling for the hobbit even more when she saw how gently he interacted with the child. Once she was finally called away by her father, Kalin giggled and nudged Bilbo.

“What?”

“You're very good with children.”

“Oh, I don't know about that…”

“It’s a good trait for a man to have.” Kalin blushed into her tea and took a sip to avoid the curious look Bilbo was giving her. They went their separate ways to change, and Bilbo found that even in men’s clothes, and clothes that were several sizes too big at that, she was still positively radiant. She smiled at him as he approached her again.

“You look dapper, fair hobbit. Though I miss the burgundy.”

He could only turn pink and laugh nervously in response. They joined the rest of the company around the table as Bard laid out the ‘weapons’ they had purchased along with their safe passage into the city. Kalin didn’t want to complain; after all, this was the best the bargeman had to offer, but many of the others, including her uncle Dwalin, were not pleased. Balin, unlike his brother, insisted that they could make do and wanted to take up Bard’s offer.

Balin wanted to leave and be done with all this, but Bard insisted they stayed until he returned before rushing out of the house to do Mahal knows what. Of course, dwarves were not known for being good listeners, and took to the streets as soon as night fell anyway. Because most of their company found the weapons they were given severely lacking, they snuck their way into the armory to ‘borrow’ what they needed from there. Kalin, who usually protected Bilbo like a mother bear, was now more concerned with her dear friend Kili, who was pale and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. He just glared at her and brushed her off when she asked how he was, but she still kept a close eye on him.

Turns out that she was right to worry, because as they were loading themselves up with weapons and Kili tried sneaking away, his injured leg gave out and he tumbled down a stairwell. The soldiers flanked them almost immediately, and they were dragged away to the master’s mansion. The master himself stormed out at once upon their arrival.

“What is the meaning of this?” The master boomed. Kalin couldn’t help noticing that he bore a striking resemblance to the Great Goblin.

“We caught ‘em stealing weapons, sire.”

“Ah. Enemies of the state, then.”

“This is a bunch of mercenaries if ever there was, sire.” The one who spoke was recognizable as the man who almost found them buried under the fish upon entry to the town. Kalin was right in picturing him as a greasy little weasel.

“Hold your tongue.” Barked Dwalin. “You do not know to whom you speak. This is no common criminal; this is Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror!”

Thorin stepped forward, explained who he and his companions were, and began speaking in earnest to the citizens that had gathered around the commotion. He spoke of returning Laketown to its former glory. The master looked on apprehensively as the townsfolk murmured their agreement to Thorin’s speech. That is, until Bard stepped forward and stood against Thorin, claiming that he would awaken the dragon and bring nothing but death upon the town. The two men stood glaring at one another and Kalin held her breath, waiting to see what the master would do and who he would side with.

“I say unto you...welcome! Welcome and thrice welcome, King under the Mountain!”

She exhaled in relief, but still, something about the whole exchange didn’t sit right in her gut. Her unease was soon to be forgotten as the dwarves were welcomed into every tavern and inn and offered free drinks. She and Bofur pounded away mugs of ale while they sang and danced the night away. Eventually she flopped into a chair beside her uncle Dwalin, an exhausted smile on her face. He grinned at her.

“You and Bofur seem to get along quite well.”

She raised an eyebrow at her uncle.

“Aye, and?”

“Well, I’m only wondering if…”

Bilbo, who was nearby, tensed and cleared his throat before busying himself with his glass of wine. Kalin chanced a glance his way before replying to her uncle.

“Bofur is a brother in all but blood, uncle. So don’t get your hopes up.”

Dwalin shrugged in surrender and left Kalin alone to wonder what prompted the sudden questions about her romantic life. She wouldn’t dwell on it long, though, for the next day was Durin’s day, and the following morning she was too busy preparing for their trip up the Lonely Mountain and into Erebor to worry about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I made Bard's youngest daughter a little younger than she was portrayed in the movies, but I thought Bilbo interacting with a young child would be super duper cute.


	11. The Lonely Mountain

“You do know we’re one short?” Said Bilbo. “Where’s Bofur?”

He was quite fond of the dwarf now that his jealousy was in check. The company marched down the pier and boarded the boat loaded with supplies that had been prepared for their journey to the mountain.

“If he’s not here, we leave him behind.”

Kalin hated that Thorin was right. They needed to reach the door before nightfall; it was their last chance. She still craned her neck and looked for any sign of her friend. She felt guilty for challenging the poor fool to a drinking contest the night before.

Apparently Bofur was not the only one to be left behind. Kili was in no shape to travel with them, Fili refused to leave his little brother, and Oin intended to fulfill his role as healer and help the young dwarf as best he could. Kalin chewed her lip nervously. Their numbers were dropping fast, and she was still worried that a dragon would be lurking in the mountain unseen. Bilbo noticed her unease and put a hand on her back in comfort.

Bofur didn’t wake in time, and Kalin swore up and down that she would give him quite a lecture when next they met, but her nerves spiked as they sailed their way down the channel and across the lake toward their home. She had been given new, decadent armor from the Laketown armory, and Bilbo remembered very suddenly that she was a warrior, and a good one at that. It was so easy to forget sometimes, with how gentle she could be, that she had trained for years and years for battle. He, on the other hand, felt and looked very out of place in the armor he was given.

After they climbed the footholds of the mountain, the company came across the ruins of Dale. Kalin had heard the tales, of course, but this was her first time looking upon a city that had been completely annihilated like this. She winced as she took in the chipped and crumbling buildings below them, but shuffled onward with no protest when Thorin urged them forward. He wanted to get to the door as quickly as possible, even going so far as to ignore Gandalf’s instructions to wait for him on the overlook.

Kalin grew more and more skittish as they made their way up the mountain. She, like Bilbo, was worried about moving on without the wizard. After all, he surely had good reason for asking them to wait. He, like she, probably worried about a dragon lurking below. Bard’s words from the night before rattled around in her head as they climbed. If they made a mistake, if they woke that dragon, his family and the rest of Laketown would be doomed.

 

* * *

 

Bilbo was the one to spot the stairs weaving up the side of the mountain behind a massive dwarven statue. The company hustled their way up, as the sun was beginning to drop in the sky. Kalin was eager to see the halls of her ancestors, much like the others. Her anxieties were slipping away and being replace with the worry that they wouldn’t find the door in time.

Finally, they reached a clearing that held a wide stretch of flat, stone wall. Thorin held up the key amid cheers and said,

“Let all those who doubted us rue this day!”

Dwalin started searching for the keyhole while Thorin looked nervously between the setting sun and the wall. It didn’t take long for the dwarves to become frantic. Thorin had Nori begin looking for the door as well, and as the sun finally set beyond the horizon, several of them began thumping against the wall with their weapons. It was no use. Kalin’s heart sank as the realization set in that they had missed it.

Thorin gazed down at the map, rereading its instructions for what must have been the hundredth time.

“The last light of Durin’s Day will shine upon the keyhole. That’s what it says. What did we miss?”

Kalin had to look away when Thorin walked up to her uncle Balin, tears in his eyes and desperation in his voice.

“What did we miss, Balin?”

“We’ve lost the light. There’s no more to be done. We had but one chance.” The old dwarf turned back to the stairs and the others followed. “Come away. It’s...it’s over.”

“Wait a minute!” Bilbo cried, gripping Kalin’s wrist to stop her from following her kin. “Where are they going? You can’t give up now!”

He looked desperately at Thorin as the king dropped the key to the ground in despair.

“Thorin...you can’t give up now.”

Thorin glared at the hobbit, thrust the map into his chest, and went down the stairs with the others. Only Kalin and Bilbo remained in the clearing. She scooped the key up from the ground and turned it over in her fingers. She didn’t think that Thorin would be pleased to have tossed it away later once his mind cleared. Bilbo recited the riddle from the map, pacing around the clearing and gesturing wildly.

“Stand by the grey stone… When the thrush knocks… The setting sun...and the last light of Durin’s Day will shine. Hmm. The last light. Last light…”

“Bilbo?”

“There--There's something more to it, there has to be.”

“Come on, riddle-maker. We missed it. We need to go…”

But he ignored her and instead gazed up at the moon, muttering to himself. Kalin followed his gaze as clouds parted, allowing the moonlight to shine down on them in the clearing. Their heads whipped around to the wall again as a small bird knocked upon it with a nut or some other small snack, and Kalin’s heart started pounding.

“That… That’s a thrush.” She whispered. Bilbo laughed in relief and pointed at the wall as the moonlight hit it. It was illuminating a very small spot in the wall.

“The last light!”

Kalin gripped his shoulders and beamed at him.

“Go get them, I’ve got the key!”

He called frantically down the staircase, not wanting to leave Kalin up here alone, and thankfully a few of the dwarves must have heard because they returned almost immediately. Kalin had found the key hole and placed the key inside it, but was reluctant to turn it. She felt that Thorin should be the one to open the door. He gave her the first genuine smile she had ever seen from him and nodded in thanks as she gestured for him to take his position at the key from her. He took a deep breath and turned it.

 

* * *

 

The company decided to give Gandalf a chance to catch up to them and rest before sending Bilbo in to retrieve the arkenstone. They sat around a fire within the mountain, singing folk songs to pass the time.

“Kalin, why don't you sing us something?” Nori asked. It was no secret that the men loved it when she sang, much like they loved it when Bofur sang. Kalin turned pink and glanced at Bilbo.

“Oh, I--I don't know…”

“Why not?” Piped up Ori “You have a lovely singing voice, doesn't she Bilbo?”

Bilbo stumbled over his response and Nori pulled Kalin to her feet.

“Just one song, come on.”

“Alright, alright. One.”

She stood before the company and cleared her throat. The men turned their attention to her; even Thorin watched with mild interest. Bilbo could see how rosy her cheeks were and her nerves reflected in her eyes. She usually wasn't so reluctant to sing in front of them, and he didn't understand why she seemed so anxious now.

“Alright lads, I'm going to sing something we all know well; an old pining song written for… for unrequited love.”

She cleared her throat again before her voice rang out, clear and steady. Bilbo was mesmerized.

“Ae fond kiss, and then we sever!  
Ae farewell, and then forever!  
Deep in heart-wrung tears I'll pledge thee,  
Warring sighs and groans I'll wage thee.”

She sang with such emotion, such conviction, that it was clear she felt this song in her very heart. She was pining for someone, and Bilbo wondered who the lucky man could be. If only he knew that it was him that she sang for. Kalin wondered if this was a good idea. No other songs came to mind when Nori asked her to sing. She couldn't bear to look at Bilbo. She was afraid to see recognition on his face, awareness of her feelings, anything of that like. But at the same time, she wished he would understand that he was the one she longed for, so she wouldn’t have to say it with her own words.

“Had we never loved so kindly.  
Had we never loved so blindly,  
Never met - or never parted  
We had ne'er been broken-hearted.  
Fare-thee-well, thou first and fairest!  
Fare-thee-well, thou best and dearest!  
Thine be every joy and treasure.  
Peace, Enjoyment, Love and Pleasure!  
Ae fond kiss, and then we sever!  
Ae farewell, alas, for ever!  
Deep in heart-wrung tears I'll pledge thee.  
Warring sighs and groans I'll wage thee.”

Applause and cheers echoed from the men, and Kalin gave an awkward curtsey before Balin stood.

“What a lovely song! One we've all sung, right laddies?”

The company made sounds of agreement.

“Why don’ we sing something a little more light hearted to forget our lost loves?”

Balin began leading the men in a fast, jovial tune and Kalin grinned at Bilbo.

“Shall we have this dance, Mister Baggins?”

“M-Me? Oh, no, no I don't really--”

She pulled insistently on his hand, fingers entwining with his.

“Don't worry, I'll teach you.”

Bilbo conceded and let Kalin drag him off to the side, behind the others’ backs and obscured from view. They were between two pillars that offered partial shelter from any prying eyes. Bilbo felt at ease knowing he wouldn't be scrutinized.

“Here, put your hand on my hip.

“Ex-Excuse me?”

Kalin chuckled and guided Bilbo's hand to her waist, perhaps a little lower than was traditional. She placed one hand on his shoulder and held his hand in the other. He was reluctant to get too close to her.

“Come now, I don't bite…”

Kalin urged Bilbo closer and his grip around her waist tightened. It didn't take much to teach him the simple steps to the dance.

“Told you I could teach you.”

Bilbo chuckled. “You've taught me many things on this journey, Kalin…”

“Oh, is that so?”

Their voices were low, close and private. Bilbo didn't elaborate, and the song was over all too soon. They didn't separate though. Kalin kept her fingers laced with his and her hand on his shoulder. Bilbo found himself frozen in place as well.

“The song you sang… who was that for?”

Kalin wasn't prepared for that question. Always blunt, that hobbit. She tried to brush it off.

“My unrequited love, like I said…”

“And… how do you know it's unrequited?”

“Because I'm too different from him.”

“Different how?”

“It would take too long to count the ways.”

Bilbo gulped and steeled himself.

“Well, whoever he is, he's… he's…”

He wanted to say how lucky this man was, how grateful he should be to have won her affection, how undeserving this man, any man was of her attention, but his words died in his throat. Kalin’s eyes searched Bilbo's face, gaze lingering on his lips.

The singing had stopped. Kalin knew that Bilbo would need to go soon, go risk his life and potentially face down a dragon for her people. Her heart ached, her breathing grew shallow, and she felt tears prickle behind her eyes.

Somehow they had gotten closer. Kalin released Bilbo's hand and instead brushed her fingers along his cheek and jaw. His breathing hitched and eyes grew desperate when she finally closed the distance between them.

Her lips burned against his and he felt like he would overheat and faint. She tasted of desire and desperation, like months of longing, but still her lips were soft and gentle against his. Bilbo let out a muffled whimper, mostly out of shock. She pressed into him firmly and he felt his back hit the cold stone of a nearby pillar.

Bilbo's hands gripped Kalin’s hips and she leaned into him. She coaxed his lips apart, her tongue timidly pressing forward to explore his mouth. After recovering from his brain shutting off, Bilbo kissed her back. They became more intense, more passionate, panting and gasping into one another. His hand found its way to her cheek and brushed patterns against it, pulling her deeper. They separated when they heard the others approaching.

“I-Im sorry, Bilbo, I--”

“Kalin, I--”

But they were interrupted as they talked over one another. No one seemed to notice how flushed and out of breath they were.

“Alright, laddie.” Balin clapped a hand to Bilbo's back, blissfully unaware of what he was interrupting. “It's time to go. Are you ready?”

“Good luck. Come back to us, you hear?”

That was all Kalin could think to say. Everything else that she had wanted to say was translated by their kiss.

“I will.” Bilbo said, voice cracking. He knew what she was really asking. Come back to _her._ Balin guided him away from the fire, away from Kalin, and into the belly of Erebor.

 

* * *

 

“You want me to find a jewel?” Bilbo asked.

“A large white jewel, yes.” Balin replied. He was guiding Bilbo through a tunnel, deeper into Erebor.

“That’s it? Only, I imagine there’s quite a few down there.”  
  
“There is only one Arkenstone. You’ll know it when you see it.”  
  
“Alright.”

Balin turned to leave but hesitated. He returned to Bilbo’s side and clapped a hand to his shoulder.

“In truth, lad, I do not know what you will find down there. You needn’t go if you don’t want to, there’s no dishonor in turning back.”  
  
“No, Balin, I promised I would do this, and I think I must try.”

He looked at Bilbo for a moment and began to chuckle lightly.

“It never ceases to amaze me.”  
  
“What’s that?”  
  
“The courage of Hobbits. Go now with as much luck as you can muster.”

Bilbo set his jaw and started to make his way further down the tunnel, but Balin’s voice made him stop again.

“Oh, and Bilbo...if there is, in fact, a live dragon down there, don’t waken it.”

Bilbo nodded nervously, but walked deeper into Erebor with new fortitude, determined to return to the woman he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY A KISS! The song that Kalin sang was Ae Fond Kiss by Robert Burns. I found it fitting.


	12. The Chiefest and Greatest of Calamities

Kalin paced around the clearing outside the door to Erebor with the rest of her kin. She was chewing on her nails, suspense boiling in her stomach. All of her fears seemed to be realized as a rumble shook the very mountain beneath her feet.

“Was that an earthquake?” Dori asked doubtfully.

Balin shook his head grimly. “That, my lad...was a dragon.”

Kalin, like many of the others, saw an orange glow through the open door and knew that the dragon was not only awake, but was aware of Bilbo’s presence. She wanted to run forward to help him, but her feet were lead. She wanted to demand that Thorin lead the company down there against the dragon, but her voice was taken from her. She couldn’t move, couldn’t think, couldn’t even breathe. She was too terrified to do anything.

“What about Bilbo?” Ori asked. She was jolted back to reality by the scribe’s timid voice sounding determined for the first time.

“Give him more time.” Thorin said, staring at the doorway.

“Trying to do what?” Demanded Balin. “To be killed?”

“You’re afraid.”

Kalin watched her uncle hesitate before stepping up to his king.

“Yes, I’m afraid. I fear for _you_. A sickness lies upon that treasure hoard, a sickness that drove your grandfather mad.”

“I am not my grandfather.”

“You’re not yourself. The Thorin I know would not hesitate to go in there--”

“I will not risk this quest for the life of one burglar.”

Kalin was fuming, but she continued watching the exchange with bated breath. Her heart swelled with satisfaction as Balin gave Thorin a disgusted look.

“Bilbo. His name is Bilbo.”

It was then that Kalin decided her next course of action. She scooped up the axe she had been supplied and marched into Erebor, her head held high. Much to her surprise, the only ones who didn’t follow her immedately were Thorin, Dwalin, Dori, and Gloin. But even they followed after they realized how persistent the others were in going to Bilbo’s aid.

 

* * *

 

The joy of seeing Kalin running towards him nearly surpassed the fear Bilbo had felt at Thorin threatening him. _Nearly._ She and the other dwarves piled out of the tunnel after Thorin right as Smaug laid eyes on them all. The beast bellowed at them, fire spewing from his maw as they jumped off the staircase to safety. They tumbled down piles of treasure and into another nearby tunnel. They passed through a few rooms, careful not to make a sound. Eventually they reached another stone bridge out in the open. Thorin held up a hand and shushed the group before they snuck their way across the bridge.

Everyone froze at the sound of a coin falling on stone. Everyone looked at Bilbo, the supposed source of the sound, and he frantically patted down his clothing, looking for any coins that were caught in any folds. Another coin fell from above and landed in front of the hobbit, and the dwarves all turned their eyes up to see Smaug’s monstrous torso crawling overhead, littering coins down on them. The dragon hadn’t seen them. Thorin motioned for everyone to continue moving forward.

Finally, the dwarves ran through yet another hall and emerged in the western guard room, where they were hoping to find an exit. All they found were rotted, cobweb covered corpses.

“That’s it, then.” Dwalin said hopelessly. “There’s no way out.”

It looked as though a landslide had blocked the exit, trapping the dwarves within the room.

“The last of our kin.” Balin said quietly. “They must have come here, hoping beyond hope. We could try to reach the mines. We might last a few days.”

Kalin clapped a hand to her mouth and fought back the urge to vomit. She laced her hand with Bilbo’s, needing something to ground her. She had seen death before, but not like this. She had seen death in battle. This, this was after a desperate attempt at escape, a long, horrid, painful, suffering death. These people, _children_ among them, _knew_ their death was coming and were helpless as they starved.

Kalin couldn't stop the tears that fell from her cheeks. Bilbo squeezed her hand, but she separated from him when her uncles turned around to face them, eyes following Thorin.

“No. I will not die like this.” Said the king. “Cowering, clawing for breath. We make for the forges.”

“He’ll see us, sure as death.” Said Dwalin.

“Not if we split up.”

“Thorin, we’ll never make it.” Balin said in disbelief.

“Some of us might. Lead him to the forges. We kill the dragon. If this is to end in fire, then we will all burn together.”

After a few moments of careful discussion, the company split to execute their plan.

 

* * *

 

The plan had seemed so promising. They had all believed, _Thorin_ had believed that trapping the beast in gold would be enough, but it wasn’t. They harmed him, yes, but hurt his pride even more, causing him to take off to Laketown to take out his rage on the innocent citizens there. Kalin gazed after Smaug, even once he was gone from view. Her eyes were wide in silent horror. Bilbo wanted to comfort her any way he knew how.

“Kalin…”

“Bofur is over there. Fili, Kili, Oin… Bard and his children… Bilbo, what have we done?”

She finally turned to look at him, silent tears running down her cheeks. Bilbo’s heart broke, and all he could do was hold Kalin to his chest while she sobbed.

“This is exactly why Gandalf said to wait. Why didn’t we listen… We should have _listened_!”

Bilbo just made soothing noises, even though he silently agreed with her. They had been foolish. His eyes fell on the town again as the glow of distant flames caught on the water.

“Poor souls.” Balin muttered, looking sadly at his distraught niece.

Bilbo turned to look at Thorin, but rather than watching the town with the rest of them, he was gazing at the halls of Erebor. This worried Bilbo. In the months he had come to know Thorin, he did not think him an uncaring man. Especially when his own nephews were in danger. But now, it seemed as though he wasn’t even concerned with what was happening to Laketown. Eventually, Kalin dried her tears and looked at the town with the rest. After what felt like both a split second and an eternity, an earth-shattering crash echoed throughout the land. The dwarves all jumped to their feet in surprise.

“What was that? What happened?” Asked Ori.

“It fell. I saw it.” Said Bilbo as the company peered at the town in the breaking sunlight. “It’s dead. Smaug is dead!”

He and Kalin shared an elated look, and she was hopeful that her friends survived the attack.

“By my beard! I think he’s right! Look there!” Gloin pointed at the sky, where several birds began flying their way toward the mountain. “The ravens of Erebor are returning to the mountain!”

“Aye - Word will spread. Before long every soul in Middle-earth will know - The dragon is dead!”

Balin was beaming with pride as he spoke and pulled Kalin into a crushing hug. She hugged him back, then her uncle Dwalin as the others cheered at their victory. They had done it. Their quest was done.


	13. Mountain Madness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here there be smut, 18+ this chapter!

Several days had passed since Smaug had been slain. Bilbo and Kalin, though they often shared yearning looks with one another, had not had any time to talk about the kiss they shared before facing the dragon. Thorin was working them past the point of exhaustion looking for the Arkenstone. It was worrying to several members of the company, but they were reluctant to confront their king in his frenzied state. Bilbo and Balin were the only ones bold enough to try talking sense into him, but it had been no use.

Bofur, Fili, Kili, and Oin made their way to the mountain at this time, after the dwarves within had been through several tense days of searching through the treasure. They looked in horror at the destruction that Smaug had caused to the front gate, and Bofur feared the worst for his friends and family.

“Hello! Bombur? Bifur? Kalin?” He called desperately, his voice bouncing around the walls of the city. “ _Anybody?_ ”

Kalin had been nearby and heard Bofur calling her name. She ran across bridges and through halls to greet him, but saw that Bilbo had beaten her to them. She was elated that all the dwarves were safe and sound, and pulled Bofur, then Fili, then Kili into hugs that squeezed the breath from their lungs. Bilbo’s cheeks grew pink at the mere sight of Kalin, but he still tried to explain what had been happening to the others.

“You need to leave. We all need to leave.” The hobbit had a wild look in his eye as he spoke to Bofur.

“We only just got here?!” He said, readjusting his hat after the tackle-hug Kalin had given him.

“I have tried talking to him, but he won’t listen.” Bilbo said, voice shaky.

“What do you mean, laddie?” Asked Oin.

“ _Thorin_. Thorin. Thorin. He’s been out there for days. He doesn’t sleep. He barely eats. He’s not been himself - not at all. It’s this - It’s this place. I think a sickness lies on it.”

“Sickness? What kind of sickness?” Kili interrupted his frantic explanation.

“It’s the same sickness that corrupted his grandfather. Balin told me. This place is… It’s changing him, and not for the better. He’s been working us to the bone--”

Something had caught Fili’s eye, however, and he wandered away, face etched with trepidation. Kalin and Bilbo tried calling his name, but he ignored them. They and the others followed him, trying to stop him. As they rounded the corner, they all stopped in their tracks. The dwarves who had just arrived gaped at the treasure, heaped so high that the floor wasn’t visible. Thorin walked between and atop piles of gold muttering to himself. Fili and Kili grew visibly uncomfortable at the sight of their uncle in such an unusual stupor. Bofur and Kalin exchanged a wary glance, but didn’t say anything as she led them all out to where the others were.

 

* * *

 

Thankfully, to celebrate the arrival of Bofur, Oin, Fili, and Kili, Thorin gave everyone a night to rest from searching for the Arkenstone. This allowed Kalin a chance to look around Erebor for Bilbo to have a much needed conversation about whatever was going on between them. She finally found him on a secluded balcony, and for once was the one to spook him as she approached.

“O-Oh! Kalin, I… um…”

Bilbo had been rehearsing what to say to her for days, but now that she was here, smiling softly at him, hair tousled by the wind, he couldn’t remember what words were to save his life. Her smile widened when his cheeks grew pink and he fell silent.

“Nice evening.”

“Yes. Yes it is.” He shuffled his feet awkwardly. “So, how do you feel to be home?”

Kalin gave him an appraising look before answering, taking just a moment to steel her nerves.

“This… doesn't quite feel like home like I hoped it would, if I'm honest. The only thing that I can say feels like home at this point is… Well… is you, Bilbo.”

“What…What are you saying…?”

“I suppose I'm saying I've fallen in love with you. Never been in love before, though, so I'm still deliberating on that.”

“You--You’re in _love_ … with me? _Me_? Why?!”

Bilbo was already mentally kicking himself for giving such a dull, baffled reply to her confession, but she just laughed.

“I didn't exactly _choose_ to be, you know. You're naturally seductive!”

That made him break into laughter as well. Kalin gripped Bilbo’s hand and pulled him into a tender embrace. His heart pounded an erratic rhythm against her, still reeling.

“I still don’t understand…” He mumbled into her hair.

“Neither do I, Bilbo… I  just know I enjoy every moment I spend with you.”

She pulled away from him and smiled at his wide-eyed, stunned gaze. Her hand caressed his cheek, gently guiding him forward until his lips were pressed against her own. Kalin cupped his jaw and her kiss became more urgent, sending a jolt of electricity down Bilbo’s spine. She broke away too soon, and Bilbo followed her forward to try to maintain contact with her. She giggled and bit her lip.

“We should continue this, ah, conversation somewhere more private.”

Kalin led Bilbo by his hand to her bedroom, freezing in her tracks when a voice called out from behind them,

“And where do you two think you’re off to?”

They turned around to see Bofur grinning at them, eyebrows waggling suggestively. Bilbo started to stammer excuses, but Kalin just pulled him into her room, yelling,

“Tell no one, Bofur!”

Kalin shut the door behind them and began stripping herself of her armor and boots, stretching once she was left in just her tunic and leggings. Bilbo glanced around and noticed his waterlogged book on the bedside table and suddenly realized where he was standing.

“Is this y-your room?”

Kalin tugged the last braid out of her hair and looked at Bilbo over her shoulder.

“Yes. Is that alright?”

“Well, I suppose I--I’m okay with it…” He mumbled, shuffling his feet, twitching his nose,  and holding his hands behind his back. She turned to face him again and stepped forward, gingerly reaching for his hands. Bilbo cleared his throat.

“Just--Um, just letting you know… I… I love you. As well.”

Kalin smiled bashfully and looked down at their hands. He laughed.

“I imagined being far more romantic when I finally told you that.”

“I think this is plenty romantic…”

Bilbo shifted nervously before leaning forward to give her a chaste kiss on the lips. It wasn’t long before the kiss grew heated. Kalin guided Bilbo’s hands to her hips and laced her own around his neck, pulling him deeper into her embrace. He let out a gasp when her tongue ran along his bottom lip before sliding forward to dance with his own.

Kalin broke away once more, to Bilbo’s disappointment which quickly turned to anxious excitement at her expression. Her eyes were bright, her cheeks dark red, and she muttered a one word command,

“Bed.”

He stumbled backward and obeyed, sitting on her bed against the headboard, eyes wide and unblinking as she lifted her tunic over her head and tossed it away. She still wore her chest bindings, but this was still the most Bilbo had ever seen of a woman. He grew flushed and looked up at the ceiling to avoid staring at her, something that no longer worked once she straddled his lap. He let out a gentle “Oh!” at her sudden presence in his lap and worried that she would _feel_ the effect she was having on him. She did, and she certainly didn’t mind it.

Kalin trailed white hot kisses up Bilbo’s neck, eventually reaching his ear, practically hot to the touch with how hard he was blushing. She flicked her tongue against the curve of his ear before trapping the tip between her teeth and nipping gently. Bilbo moaned louder than she expected and dug his fingers into her hips. She pulled away and ran her gaze over his face, a mischievous grin quirking up the corners of her mouth.

“Sensitive?”

“Yes--Yes, very.”

Bilbo gulped when she held his chin and turned his face so she could reach his other ear. Her tongue made its way from lobe to tip much slower this time, making Bilbo whimper and throb underneath her. Her licks and nips turned his whimpers into moans until he let out a breathy whisper,

“Kalin…”

He captured her lips again and ran his hands from her hips up to the small of her back and she smiled into the kiss. She reached behind herself and undid her bindings, letting them fall away and expose her breasts to the chilly air. She shivered and Bilbo couldn’t help gawking at her. She looked absolutely perfect, bared to him like this. She had dark scars littering her chest from her various battles, but he didn’t think that took away from the softness of her body.

“You can touch me…”

Bilbo looked her in the eyes, befuddled at receiving such blatant permission until she grinned and pressed a kiss to his lips again. He traced a hand over her breast, running his finger along each scar as he did.

“You’re gorgeous…”

Kalin didn’t respond, she just kissed him again, tongue plunging into his mouth and making him groan aloud. Her hands found the buttons to his shirt and were quick to remove it. Bilbo found his courage and began kneading her breasts, making her squirm on his lap.

With an unflattering smooching sound, Kalin pulled away and rolled herself off of Bilbo’s lap to remove her pants and undergarments. He froze. _Gods above, this is really happening._ Her hand was on the waistband of his pants.

“Bilbo?”

“Yes… yes.” He nodded, resolute. He had wanted this, wanted her for so long and he wasn't going to hesitate now. His pants were tossed to the floor, undergarments soon to follow. Her fingers traced up his thigh and her lips burned against his. She swiftly took him in her hand and he gasped. She stroked him expertly, it was all he could do to just focus on the way she touched him, and how amazing her tongue felt gliding against his own. Kalin threw her leg over his lap and sat on his thighs again.

“Don't be afraid to _explore me_ …”

Bilbo didn't need telling twice. He ran his hands over her breasts, down her stomach, and past her hips, giving each area plenty of love and attention before slipping deft fingers between her legs. Her moan buzzed against his lips and encouraged him to continue. He swirled sloppy circles against her clit, mind hazy from her steadily pumping her hand up and down his cock.

Her motions stopped and she gripped Bilbo's shoulder to steady herself as she positioned him at her entrance. Kalin bit her lip and gazed at Bilbo, a silent question. He brought his lips to hers and tightened his hold on her hips, pressing her down ever so slightly. The hand on his shoulder tangled into his hair and she slowly lowered herself onto his lap.

He gasped at the sensation. It was more incredible than anything he could have imagined. Kalin’s grip on Bilbo's hair tightened and she winced, hesitating before continuing. Bilbo realized that this must be her first time as well. Once she adjusted and her pain subsided, her other hand pressed into his chest as she began to move her hips.

“O-Oh Mahal, Bilbo…”

Bilbo’s hands slid up to her back and pressed her closer to him, her lips falling to his neck and leaving tender kisses everywhere she could reach. She nipped at his ears again and he groaned from somewhere deep in his chest, dropping his lips to her shoulder and pressing scorching kisses over it. It wasn't long before Kalin felt her core tighten.

Her thighs quaked and her toes curled while she panted his name, fingers wound deep in his curls and tugging lightly in time with each pulse of her orgasm. His lips turned to her neck and he choked out her name as he came, teeth grazing her skin as he tried to bite back his groans.

Once spent, Kalin re-adjusted so that Bilbo was no longer inside her, but she still rested on his lap. Their sweaty foreheads pressed together while they panted to catch their breath. She graced his lips with a lazy kiss and grinned. He laughed breathlessly.

“We-Well that was… that was quite…”

“Incredible?”

“And unexpected. I… I love you…” He sighed and nuzzled his nose with hers. She smiled in return and said,

“And I you…”


	14. Of House and Home

Kalin was noticeably distracted the following morning. Her hobbit had stayed overnight in her room, sneaking back into his own before anyone else woke. Bofur, of course, knew why right away, but it was a mystery to both Fili and Kili, with whom she was sparring. The three had trained together their whole lives, and both brothers knew that something must be on her mind for her to be leaving herself so vulnerable to attack.

No matter how hard she tried to focus, she couldn't stop thinking about the previous night. She couldn't even look at Bilbo the same way anymore. Underneath all his awkwardness and stammering, he was fit, handsome, and an incredible lover. Every time he walked past her that day she remembered how he looked and felt naked underneath her. Though he's unable to grow a beard, Kalin knew he had a delightful sprinkling of course hair across his chest that she so loved to run her hands over. When he talked to the others, she couldn't help relishing the fact that she'd made that very same voice breathless and desperate.

“What's the matter with you?” Kili asked. “Are you ill?”

“No brother, I know that look. She's _lovesick_.”

Mahal, how she wanted to smack that devilish smirk off of Fili’s face. Instead, she vehemently denied all accusations. The brothers pestered her for at least an hour, even going so far as to guess who she was fawning over. Neither of them thought to guess the hobbit.

 

* * *

  


The only one who knew about Bilbo and Kalin’s relationship was Bofur. The following week, the couple snuck around Erebor, stealing kisses in abandoned hallways and sneaking into one another's’ rooms after the others went to bed. Bilbo and Kalin laid in her bed currently, catching their breath after another passionate encounter. She laid across his chest, tracing her fingers up and down his palm. He chuckled at her, voice raspy with exhaustion.

“What are you doing?”

“Trying to memorize the lines on your hands…” she mumbled.

He laughed again.

“And why are you doing that?”

“Because I like your hands and all that you do with them.”

She gave him a sly wink and a quick kiss on his lips. He just gazed at her with such pure adoration that she thanked Mahal to be loved by such a person

Bilbo let out a sigh and smiled up at the ceiling, clasping her hand to his chest. She debated bringing up her ever increasing worries about him leaving her, and eventually decided that now was as good a time as any.

“Bilbo…?”

“Yes, love?”

“Are you… are you going to go back to the Shire?”

He looked down at her propped up on his chest, brows furrowed.

“Yes, of course. It's… well it's home.” He faced the ceiling again, brows still knotted in thought. “I miss it dearly, but now I'm afraid I would miss you even more. I'm not sure what to do.”

“You shouldn't stay just because of me…” She pressed a soft kiss to his chin. “You belong in Hobbiton. And I… I belong here…”

The tone of her voice betrayed the fact that she didn't really feel as if she belonged here. Bilbo stared at her as if she had just said something brilliant.

“Come with me.”

“What?”

“Come back with me. To Hobbiton.”

He sat bolt upright, grasping her hands and gazing into her eyes seriously. She sat up with him.

“Come live with me. I've got that big old house and no one to share it with. You could read any and all of my books, we could read them together even, in the garden! You could meet my family, and we could go for walks late at night and watch the fireflies on the lake. You can teach me every dwarven folk song you know, and I'll read you fairy tales from my childhood...”

His eyes pleaded with her, the excitement in his voice growing with each idea that he had about their life together. He pressed his forehead to hers and spoke softly,

“Come with me…”

“But--But my uncles… Mahal, Dwalin would kill me... and Thorin, the boys, Bofur, I can't just _leave_!”

“We can always come back on holiday! You said yourself that this place isn't your home. And I know my home won't be the same anymore, not without you there.”

Kalin pursed her lips in thought and took so long to mull his words over that Bilbo felt his heart sinking.

“Alright, Mister Baggins.”

“You--You'll come?”

She beamed at him and chuckled nervously.

“Yes! Let's just keep this between us for a little while longer.” Kalin pushed him onto his back and nestled into him again. “I don't want to deal with the inevitable fight just yet…”

“Of course, love. Whenever you're ready…”

Bilbo pressed a kiss to her forehead and draped his arm over her waist.

“Kalin… I love you. With all my heart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, just a little fluff for you!


	15. Troubled Minds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy, more smut!

Bilbo, Kalin, Dwalin, and Balin stood at Thorin’s back as he gazed at the throne, staring intently at the divet in which the Arkenstone usually sat. Everyone was on edge. Thorin had obviously become dangerous, and he was far more unpredictable than usual.

“It is here in these halls - I know it.” Thorin muttered.

“We have searched and searched…” Dwalin said. He knew the others were exhausted. They needed rest.

“Not well enough!”

“Thorin, we all would see the stone returned.”

“And yet, it is still not _found_!”

Balin put a hand on his brother’s shoulder and asked, “Do you doubt the loyalty of anyone here?” Thorin turned and approached the three dwarves slowly, leaving Bilbo standing awkwardly off to the side. “The Arkenstone is the birthright of our people.”

“It is the King’s Jewel.” His dangerous whisper turned to a shout. “AM I NOT THE KING?!” Bilbo felt a flare of anger when he saw Kalin flinch at Thorin’s yell. “Know this - If anyone should find it and withhold it from me, I will be avenged.”

Thorin left the room and Kalin let out a breath she had been holding. Bilbo came to her side immediately. Dwalin and Balin had already left through a door opposite the one Thorin had gone through, and after checking that they were alone, Bilbo laced his fingers with hers and pulled her away from the throne.

“Come on. I need to talk to you, but not here.”

She didn’t question him as he led her to a secluded room, one she was surprised to find her uncle Balin in. He sounded as if he had been weeping. Bilbo dropped Kalin’s hand as they approached Balin, but not quick enough. He had been suspicious of the two for a while now, but chose not to comment on anything at the moment.

“Dragon-sickness - I’ve seen it before.” Balin looked between the two of them as he spoke. “That look. That terrible need. It is a fierce and jealous love. It sent his grandfather mad.”

Bilbo gave Kalin a shifty look before speaking in a low murmur.

“Balin, if-if Thorin...had the Arkenstone...” Bilbo cocked his head to the side and grimaced. Understanding passed over both Kalin and Balin’s faces momentarily. “...if it was found - Would it help?”

“That stone crowns all. It is the summit of this great wealth, bestowing power upon he who bears it. Will it stay his madness? No, lad; I fear it would make it worse. Perhaps it is best that it remains lost.”

Bilbo nodded to him, lightly squeezed Kalin’s hand, then turned to leave, brows furrowed as if he was thinking hard about something. Kalin made to follow him out, but Balin’s hand on her shoulder stopped her.

“And, Kalin, lass…I wouldn't tell my brother about yourself and the hobbit just yet… He cares for Bilbo a great deal, but won’t approve of a non dwarf in the bloodline. Wait until this tension blows over.”

“Yes, uncle. And your thoughts?”

He just grinned and clapped her on the back.

“It's a good match.”

 

* * *

 

“How long have you had it?”

Kalin whispered into her room, the glow of her bedside lamp hiding her expression from Bilbo’s view after he gently closed her door behind him.

“The whole time… I snatched it right out from under Smaug.”

“Oh, Bilbo…” She sighed and buried her face in her hands. Bilbo approached her and pulled her into a delicate hug.

“Do you think I’m doing the right thing?” He asked timidly after pulling away. He didn’t say it in an accusatory way, but like he wanted her genuine opinion.

“I do… And so does Balin, which means a great deal to me as well… I just fear for what will happen if Thorin finds out.”

“I know… I know… It’s why I waited so long to tell you. I didn’t want to endanger you.” He held her close again, slowly tracing his hand up and down her back. She leaned into him, another gentle sigh tickling his neck before she pressed a light kiss to it.

“Balin knows about us, by the way.”

“Oh?”

“Aye, and he has no ill feelings about it, but fears Dwalin won’t approve. Especially with the complicated nature of things right now…” Kalin looked up at Bilbo, who brought a hand to cup her cheek. She leaned into him gratefully. “I just… don’t want you to think I’m ashamed to be with you. I wish for nothing more than to hold your hand proudly, out in the open. It just isn’t the time…”

“I understand, love. It’s alright.” She gave him a doubtful look, but he just smiled and pressed a kiss to her lips. “I know how much I mean to you. You’ve proven it time and time again.”

She hummed happily and pressed another kiss to his neck. This one was longer, slower, and made Bilbo’s breath catch.

“Then allow me to prove it once more.” She practically purred in his ear, tugging his coat open and letting it slide over his shoulders to the floor. He was still hardly able to comprehend what someone like her could possibly see in him, but he had been growing more confident over the weeks spent in Erebor. She fit comfortably against him now and their lips met in light little brushes that sent sparks of heat throughout their bodies. Each kiss they shared was like a caress: soft, gentle, wanting, as they stripped one another and settled onto the bed.

The hobbit suddenly had a surge of confidence and left her lips to nip at her neck, honing in on all the spots that he knew were sensitive. He was motivated further by her quiet gasps and left pecks down her collar bone and to her breasts. She let out hushed whines when he took one bud into his mouth, rolling the other between his thumb and forefinger. Her sounds alone made him absolutely ache with arousal, but still he traced a hand down her stomach and between her legs, making her buck her hips up into his hand and bite down on her lip to keep from screaming with pleasure.

Kalin didn’t leave him neglected for long, though. She laced a hand in his hair and urged his lips up to hers again, grumbling into his mouth, “I need you, Bilbo…” Bilbo’s hand trailed lazily from her breast, to her hip, to her rear, and finally to the underside of her thigh to hook her leg over his hip and allow him to plunge into her. She barely grit back an animalistic groan and tugged at his curls.

“I--I really like it… when you p-pull my hair…”

He could barely choke out the words. Kalin grinned into their kiss and tightened her grip, earning a sound from Bilbo that she had yet to hear. It was deep, desperate, amorous… He had to admit, he never pictured himself settling down with anyone, and not only was Kalin a wonderful companion, she also roused a hunger within Bilbo that he didn’t know he was capable of. Before long, Kalin felt her core tightening.

“Come for me, love. I want you to come for me…”

His whispers against her lips were enough to make her yield. Her back arched as she gasped his name, nails raking gently down his back. It took all his control not to come undone right then and there as she convulsed around him; he focused on the way her lips moved when his name tumbled from them over and over. Finally, when he was sure she was spent, he allowed himself to let go and spilled inside her, practically sobbing her name all the while.

Of course, once it was all said and done, both Kalin and Bilbo were overcome by a fit of giggles and left little kisses over one another’s noses and cheeks. They dressed again, because the stone walls of Erebor did nothing to keep the chill out, and snuggled close as sleep overtook them.


	16. Conflict After Conflict

Kalin was frightened awake by Bilbo’s yelp. Dwalin had yanked him out of bed by the collar and slammed him into the wall. Bilbo was stupefied, eyes wide as Dwalin screamed at him in Khuzdul. Bofur must have heard the commotion from down the hall, and he burst into the room as well. He and Kalin wrested Bilbo out of Dwalin’s grasp, she pushing him protectively behind herself, and matching Dwalin’s volume as she yelled right back at him in Khuzdul. Balin materialized and pulled Dwalin towards the door by his arm. 

“There is time for this later. Survivors from Laketown are here, and we're needed.  _ All of us _ .”

He looked pointedly at Kalin and she shoved past the intruders to begin strapping on her armor. The other dwarves rushed away to join Thorin at the gate, and Bilbo was left alone with Kalin as she dressed, still shocked and disheveled from the rude awakening.

“Well,” she sighed, “That wasn't exactly how I'd wanted to tell him. Are you alright?” She caressed Bilbo's cheek and made him look her in the eyes. He was still clearly shaken from being subjected to Dwalin’s wrath, and she pressed a tender kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

“Come on, we need to go.”

 

* * *

  
  


They walked down the halls of Erebor together hand in hand. After all, there was no more reason to hide their relationship. Just before entering the great hall, they paused and overheard a conversation between Balin and Dwalin. 

“And was I the only one unaware of…  _ this? _ ”

“I've had unconfirmed suspicions, brother, but I don't see what all the trouble is!”

“I just don't understand why she, who has her choice of any young dwarf, would choose the  _ hobbit. _ ”

“Because I'm in love with him.” Kalin stormed at Dwalin from around the corner and crossed her arms, icy stare penetrating him through to his heart. Bilbo trailed along behind her and as he saw the two dwarves facing off, arms crossed and frowning, he was struck by how much she took after her uncle. Bilbo and Balin exchanged wary looks, and some of the others in the company had gathered to see what all the commotion was about. Bofur was especially tense. 

“But I suppose how much I love him doesn't matter to you, does it, dear uncle?”

“Now tha’s not what I'm saying! It's just… you… you're…”

“ _ Dirtying the bloodline? _ Say it, uncle.” Dwalin was stunned into silence. “Do you forget that my grandparents already did that for me? You so conveniently forget that my blood is already tainted, so what does it matter who I love? Why should it matter either way?”

Silence rang throughout the hall now, onlookers not even daring to breathe. Dwalin’s face fell as he realized how narrow-minded he had been, and how truly happy the hobbit made his niece. After all, she was fighting so fiercely for him. And, Dwalin had to admit, he was quite fond of the little burglar after all this time. It wouldn't be all that bad to have him around a bit more permanently. 

It was then that Thorin entered and interrupted the show. The other members of the company quickly tried to make themselves look busy as Kalin turned to storm away, but Dwalin gripped her arm and pulled her into a hug. 

“I'm sorry.” He looked at Bilbo over her head. “Both of you.”

Bilbo just shook his head and looked down at his feet. They all followed Thorin’s voice to the gate, which he ordered for them to block up with stone to prevent any survivors from Laketown from getting in. Many of the dwarves hesitated, but with another furious bark from Thorin, they started carrying rocks both by hand and using machines to stack them up in the doorway. 

Thorin walked among them, observing their work. “I want this fortress made safe by sunup. This mountain was hard won - I will not see it taken again.”

Kili dropped the cart of rocks he was helping Kalin and Bilbo push, causing them to stumble as he stood up and shouted at Thorin. 

“The people of Laketown have nothing. They came to us in need. They have lost everything.”

“Do not tell me what they have lost. I know well enough their hardship. Those who have lived through dragonfire should rejoice. They have much to be grateful for.”

Kili turned away from Thorin and Kalin did her best to give him an understanding look. She knew he had seen the destruction of Laketown first hand, and from what Bofur had already told her, she knew it had to be a traumatizing experience. For Thorin to dismiss Kili so callously, after he too had gone through a dragon attack just like Thorin had, was cruel and unlike him. She knew by now that he was lost to the dragon sickness, but it was still heartbreaking to see.

 

* * *

  
  


Bard arrived the next morning, an elven army at his back, begging Thorin to honor his word and provide aid to his people, but the king wouldn’t listen. Everyone was tense and uncomfortable during their conversation, and Thorin almost seemed like himself for a moment before telling Bard to leave before he sent an arrow his way. The company watched Bard ride back to Dale from atop the gate, and Bilbo rounded on Thorin.

“What are you doing?! You cannot go to war.”

“This does not concern you.” Thorin said shortly. 

“Excuse me?!”   


“It bloody well does!” Kalin said, disbelief dripping from her voice. “We’re all here by your side, you start a war and we fall with you.” 

“Just in case you haven’t noticed, there is an army of elves out there. And not to mention several hundred angry fishermen. We-We are in fact outnumbered.” 

Thorin just smiled at the couple. “Not for much longer.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means Master Baggins, you should never underestimate dwarves. And  _ you _ . Have more faith in your people.”   
  
He led the others away, leaving only Balin behind to give Bilbo and Kalin a distressed look. The dwarves spent the evening gearing up for a potential war, finding suitable armor and weapons. Kalin found a lovely warhammer straight away, but took a little while to find any armor through the small supply made for women. Eventually, she found her fit, and when she approached Bilbo again, he wore mithril chainmail and looked as though he had seen a ghost. 

She asked him what was wrong, but he just looked over at Thorin, who had his back to them, and muttered, “Later. My room, tonight.” She agreed to meet him there, and it was then that he relayed his plan to her. He was going to do something drastic and dangerous ( _ what else is new,  _ she thought to herself) in order to spare the company from being slaughtered by the army that lay in wait. Kalin begged to come with him, but he wanted her to stay behind, just in case he didn’t make it back before morning. They said quick “I love you”s before Bilbo snuck away in the dead of night.

 

* * *

  
  


Bofur knocked on Kalin’s door an hour after she had returned to her room alone. She opened it and he gave her a grim look.

“Your hobbit’s gone.”

She tugged the dwarf into her room by his collar and she slammed the door shut, a little too loudly, behind him. 

“Shh! I know.”

“And you didn’t go with him? Just let him abandon us like this?”

“He’ll be back. Just have faith, he hasn’t abandoned us.” She gave him a stern look. “Sure he came close once, but he’s come to care for all of us, not just me. Give him more credit.”

Bofur ran a tired hand down his face and slumped onto her bed. Kalin hated seeing him like this; he was usually so lively and chipper, but now he looked old and drained. She sat beside him and plucked his hat from his head, dropping it on her own. He gave her a small, lopsided smile; a fraction of what he usually provided, but a smile all the same.

“I’m not looking forward to dying over a mad man’s greed.” She said sarcastically. 

Bofur just gave her a pensive look. “You’re scared, lass…”

“ _ Of course I am _ ! Bofur, I’ve never been to war. This is not a cause I find honorable, not a cause I want to die for. Are you not afraid?”

He just gazed at her sadly before pulling her into a tight hug.

“Terrified.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short because the next one is long, I promise!


	17. The Courage of Hobbits, The Stubbornness of Dwarves

Kalin struggled to hide her relief at seeing Bilbo in Erebor the following morning. She smirked at Bofur, though, and he nodded in acceptance that he should have trusted the hobbit a bit more. Still, Bofur had no idea what Bilbo had done the night before, but Bilbo and Kalin both knew that all hell was about to break loose. 

King Thranduil and Bard rode up to the gate, and Thorin fired an arrow at the ground in front of them, stopping them in their tracks.

“I will put the next one between your eyes!”

Thorin drew his bow again and a few of the dwarves cheered. The cheers cut off abruptly as Thranduil gave a signal to his army and several rows of elves leveled arrows at the dwarves. They ducked behind the ramparts until Thranduil signalled they put their arrows away, and spoke directly to Thorin.

“We’ve come to tell you: payment of your debt has been offered...and accepted.”    


“What payment? I gave you nothing! You have nothing!”

“We have this.” Said Bard, and he reached into his robe and pulled out the Arkenstone. He held it above his head, and Kalin couldn’t help her mouth falling open as it caught in the sunlight. It truly was beautiful. Balin turned to her and Bilbo, giving them a shocked look. 

“They have the Arkenstone? Thieves! How came you by the heirloom of our house? That stone belongs to the king!” Kili stood by Thorin’s shoulder, shouting down at them.

“And the king may have it, in our goodwill.” Bard returned the stone to his pocket. “But first he must honor his word.”

A strange look came over Thorin’s face and Kalin felt a chill go down her spine. “They are taking us for fools. This is a ruse, a filthy lie.” Bilbo stared at the king, shocked that his mental state had deteriorated to this point, where he could even consider that this could be a lie. “THE ARKENSTONE IS IN THIS MOUNTAIN! IT IS A TRICK!”

Kalin tried to grab at Bilbo as he stepped away from her and the other dwarves. 

“It--It’s no trick.” He said. “The stone is real. I gave it to them.”

Thorin’s expression changed into a mixture of sorrow and fury. Kalin glanced down at Thranduil and Bard, who both looked worried. This clearly wasn’t a part of their little plan. She suddenly became very afraid for Bilbo’s safety. 

“I took it as my fourteenth share.”

“You would steal from me?” Thorin said, venom seeping into his tone.

“Steal from you? No. No, I may be a burglar, but I like to think I’m an honest one. I’m willing to let it stand against my claim.”

“Against your claim?! Your claim! You have no claim over me you miserable rat!”

Thorin threw his bow to the ground and began stomping over to Bilbo, but still the hobbit didn’t back down.

“I was going to give it to you. Many times I wanted to, but...”   


“But what, thief?!”

“You are changed, Thorin! The dwarf I met in Bag End would never have gone back on his word! Would never have doubted the loyalty of his kin!”

“Do not speak to me...of loyalty!” Thorin turned to the rest of the company. “Throw him from the rampart!”

Bilbo was stunned. No one moved, but Kalin readied her weapon, ready to protect Bilbo with everything she had. She still didn’t want to believe that Thorin was this far gone. He did seem surprised that no one obeyed him.

“DO YOU HEAR ME?!” He grabbed at Fili, who just shook him off with a disgusted look. “I will do it myself!”

Thorin lunged for Bilbo and gripped him by his collar. Several of the dwarves dove forward to separate them, including Fili, Dwalin, Kalin, and Bofur. But Thorin was strong and shrugged them all off. He had Bilbo’s back pressed against the ramparts, attempting to toss him over.

“Cursed be the wizard that forced you on this company!”

Kalin swung her hammer back and was about to bring it down on Thorin when Gandalf’s booming voice rang out over the gate.

“IF YOU DON’T LIKE MY BURGLAR…” The old man emerged from the rows of elves and his voice returned to a normal volume. “Then please don’t damage him. Return him to me! You’re not making a very splendid figure as king under the mountain, are you? Thorin son of Thrain!”

Thorin let Bilbo slip from his grasp and Bofur and Kalin were quick to shuffle him over to the rope and send him to safety. Kalin gave him a terrified look, which he returned before ducking down over the rampart. There was no time for a goodbye.

“I will have war!” Thorin roared down off the gate.

Bofur could see Kalin’s chest heaving with rapid breath, fear and conflict darkening her usually bright and happy eyes. 

“Go with him.”

“What? Bofur--”

“ _ Go _ , lass.”

He gently shoved her towards the rope and she glanced over as Bilbo hit the ground. He looked up at her and their eyes met for a split second. Her will crumbled. Her loyalty was with Bilbo now, not the stubborn king who would spill their blood for nothing. She leapt onto the rope and slid down to the ground, where she clasped Bilbo’s hand and led him away from Erebor.

“You would choose this hobbit over your own kin?” Thorin called down to her, voice cracking.

“I will choose what is right over what is wrong!” She gave one more look to her brothers, her kin, to Bofur and Fili and Kili. Then she turned her back and strode away with purpose. 

 

* * *

  
  


The following events were hazy; Kalin felt like she was underwater. She had just abandoned her family. She didn’t regret it, of course, but she still couldn’t believe she did it. What she thought would be a swift, one-sided battle between the remaining dwarves and the elves and men quickly devolved at the arrival of Dain and the dwarves of the Iron Hills, who were then distracted by Azog and the orcs. Kalin couldn’t believe it when not a single dwarf left Erebor to help Dain’s troops fight the orcs. The elves didn’t plan to fight either, but that she expected. 

But the elves soon proved her wrong, and Kalin felt even more embarrassed for her kin. Gandalf led her and Bilbo back towards Dale, where he had figured more orcs would be attacking. The three of them laid waste to as many orcs as possible once they returned to the city, but all seemed to freeze at the sound of a horn adding to the din of war. Kalin knew what that horn meant.

“Thorin.”


	18. The Return of Thorin Oakenshield

“The dwarves!” Bilbo said joyously. “They’re rallying!”

Gandalf hesitated as he saw Kalin staring longingly out towards the company, now pouring from the mountain to join the fray.

“They are rallying to their king!” He said, drawing Kalin’s attention. “Something tells me  _ every _ dwarf is inspired by Thorin’s return to sanity.”

She tried to hide her smile but ultimately failed. Bilbo gingerly took her hand.

“Go on.” Said the hobbit. “I’ll manage, and I’ll find you when this is over.”

Kalin kissed him full on the lips, not thinking nor caring that Gandalf would be watching in mild surprise at the exchange. As he and Bilbo watched her run, full sprint, to join the other dwarves, he chuckled. 

“What?” Asked Bilbo, though his ruddy cheeks only made Gandalf laugh more.

“Never did I think you would also find  _ love _ on this adventure, Bilbo Baggins.” 

Bilbo couldn’t help smiling bashfully at the wizard’s teasing, but their relaxation was due to end as they, too, jumped back into the fight.

 

* * *

  
  


Kalin met with Thorin, Fili, Kili, and Dwalin as they joined Dain’s side before all five of them mounted goats and rode to Ravenhill, where they planned to take the fight to Azog himself. Bilbo and Gandalf watched from Dale proudly, but an unexpected visit from Legolas Greenleaf changed Gandalf’s mood fairly quickly.

“There is a second army! Bolg leads a force of Gundabad orcs. They are almost upon us!” Said the elf.

“Gundabad…This was their plan all along. Azog engages our forces, then Bolg seeps in from the north.”   


“Wha...the north...where is the north, exactly?!” Bilbo asked in exasperation. 

“Ravenhill.” Gandalf gestured in the direction that the dwarves had just gone. Bilbo felt dread run his blood cold.

“Ravenhill…Kalin is up there! And Thorin -- they’re all up there!”

Gandalf quickly approached Thranduil and alerted him of the situation. The king had no intention of more elven lives ending for the sake of land that isn’t his own, though, and refused to send anyone to warn them.

“I’ll go!” Bilbo announced.

“Don’t be ridiculous! You’ll never make it!” Said Gandalf.

“Why not?”

“Because they will see you coming and kill you!”

“No, they won’t. They won’t see me.”   


“It’s out of the question. I won’t allow it!”

“I’m not asking you to allow it, Gandalf. Kalin is up there, and I will gladly risk my life trying to save hers. I will not do nothing.”

Gandalf hesitated before nodding. Bilbo quickly rounded the corner, slipped on his secret ring, and ran as fast as his legs could carry him to Ravenhill.

 

* * *

  
  


The dwarves made quick work of the few orcs that were atop Ravenhill, but Kalin didn’t feel relieved once they did. Something foul rested in her gut. Something prickly, something  _ wrong _ like Mirkwood had been wrong.  _ Something isn’t right. _

“Where is he?” Thorin asked to no one in particular.

“Looks empty. I think Azog has fled!” Kili said.

“No,” Kalin murmured back, “No, that’s not it…”

“Fili, take your brother. Scout out the towers. Keep low and out of sight. If you see something; report back, do not engage -- do you understand?”

Fili nodded and made to leave, but Kalin gripped him.

“Wait! I have a bad feeling about this.”

“We can’t made decisions based on bad feelings.”

“Thorin, please, I beg of you. Something isn’t right. Don’t send them in there alone, I can’t explain why, but…” She gestured wildly about them. “Is this not suspicious? To be  _ abandoned _ ? Azog, who has taken every opportunity to kill you these past months, is nowhere to be seen.  _ Why _ ?”

“Be--Because,” panted Bilbo as he rounded the corner and almost ran smack into the huddle of dwarves. “Azog has another army attacking from the north. This watchtower will be completely surrounded. There’ll be no way out.”

“Bilbo!” Kalin beamed at him, but her smile faltered. “Wait…” She turned to Thorin again. “This--This is a trap!” 

“We need to fall back.” Thorin said, but Azog was not keen on letting that happen. He appeared in the very tower that Fili and Kili had almost been sent into, sounding a drum. He barked an order in black speech and orcs filed out the tower and across the frozen river separating them from the dwarves.

Just as the dwarves and Bilbo all readied their weapons to face down the orcs, a werebat swooped over head and they turned their attention to the forces approaching them from behind. Bilbo’s sword started glowing blue, and Bolg and his own army made their way over nearby ruins. 

The party of dwarves split in two, with Thorin, Fili, and Kili fighting their way towards Azog and Dwalin, Kalin, and Bilbo staying put to hold off the horde of orcs that Bolg had brought from the north. They had the upper hand, and Kalin was relieved to see Bilbo holding his own in the fight. That is, until Bolg himself knocked the hobbit out cold with the butt of his mace. The rage that consumed Kalin was unlike anything she had ever felt before. The rest of the orcs didn’t even stand a chance as she spun and smashed with her hammer, almost like a dance. Dwalin stood over Bilbo, keeping him safe until every orc was dead. 

Kalin dropped to her knees beside him and let out a shaky sigh when she saw the rise and fall of his chest. He had a trickle of blood running down his face, the source hidden by his hairline. Kalin rested her forehead against his briefly before looking skyward; eagles, led by Radagast the Brown, had joined the fight and were slaughtering the werebats that still circled overhead.

“The eagles are coming…”

Kalin jumped at the sound of Bilbo’s voice and looked down at him. He was staring up at the sky in mild confusion turned relief when he saw the eagles overtaking the werebats. 

“Morning, glory.”

His eyes turned to Kalin and he gave her a tender smile. She helped him to his feet and they ran to help the others in their fight with Azog, should they need it, however the Defiler was already dead when they arrived. Kalin exchanged long hugs with Fili and Kili, before Kili ran over to the approaching elf woman, Tauriel, and greeted her. The elf man with her, who Bilbo whispered was called Legolas, was recognizable as the one who nearly shot her in the head in Mirkwood. He and Kalin shared a smirk and a nod, and then Thorin approached Kalin slowly.

She was nervous. She had chosen to abandon the dwarves mere hours ago, and she knew Thorin would have something to say about it. She hadn’t expected him to pull her into a strong hug. When he pulled away, he spoke to both Kalin and Bilbo.

“I would like to take back my words and my deeds at the gate. You, Bilbo, did what only a true friend would do. Forgive me...I was too  blind to see.” He then rested a hand on Kalin’s shoulder. “If more people valued love above gold this world would be a merrier place.”

As the rest of the company arrived, they all exchanged hugs and celebrated the fall of Azog and, as Legolas informed them, Bolg as well. He who tried to end the line of Durin had his own line ended instead. Thorin approached Thranduil, and they made peace regarding his behavior while he was afflicted with dragon sickness. He arranged for Thranduil to come back to Erebor with him, and promised to return the elven jewels to him.

Kalin’s heart was full. Her family was safe. Bilbo was safe. They had won.


	19. Parting of Ways

The celebrations were to last for days, but Bilbo only stayed for two. He and Gandalf departed for the Shire, where Kalin would meet him after the festivities were over and she spent a bit more time saying farewell to her family. She stood at the gate with Bilbo now. He had already said his goodbyes to the rest of the dwarves. He was still in shock over the warm hugs that Bofur and Dwalin had given him, and the long goodbye he had with Balin.

“Be safe.” Kalin said once they stopped hugging for the hundredth time. “I'll meet you in Hobbiton in one month’s time, love.” Bilbo nodded, looking down at his feet. A smile crept onto Kalin’s face. “You're afraid I won't come.”

He looked up at her sharply, considering denying his fears before nodding again.

“I… I'm just afraid that… some new, grand adventure will come up…”

“Oh, Bilbo…” Kalin traced her thumbs over his cheeks and he sighed into the feather-light kiss she gave him. “You're the next adventure.”

 

* * *

  
  


Saying goodbye to her family had been the hardest thing Kalin had ever done, she decided. Even harder than going to war. Fili and Kili had both tried to be funny and stoic, but promised to come visiting whenever they could. Bofur tried his damndest not to cry, but he failed and soon both he and Kalin were blubbering. 

“Just send word when the wee ones are born and I’ll be in Bag End in a heartbeat!” He said with a laugh. Kalin just rolled her eyes and hugged him one more time before she turned to her uncles.

Dwalin couldn’t speak. He just hugged her, tears in his eyes, and rested his forehead against hers. Balin let his tears flow freely, and all he could say was, “Your father would be so proud of you. And you mother as well, I would wager.”

She set out on her own, heart heavy with grief at leaving her family behind, but excitement still fluttered in her stomach at the prospect of starting her new life with the man she loved. 

 

* * *

  
  


It was quite the scandal in Hobbiton when the old bachelor in Bag End started living with such a  _ strange _ woman. There were rumors she was a dwarf and rumors she wasn’t, and the town was always in a tizzy whenever she would come to the marketplace. She was always cordial, wearing her flowing dresses and her dazzling bright smile… It wasn’t very long before the hobbits saw how she had managed to charm little Bilbo Baggins. 

And when they were seen together, all the whispers and gossip that followed them didn’t bother them any, for they looked at one another like there was no one else in the world. There was never an official marriage, alarming to say the least, but no one ever doubted that they were deeply in love. 

It was weeks after Kalin’s arrival that Bilbo realized that Gandalf had been right. He was not the same after this journey, but he now knew that he didn’t want to be. He had learned how to be brave on this adventure. He had learned what it means to love someone so fully that you would do anything to see them happy, even if that meant seeing them love someone else. He had been lucky enough to have that love returned, and here he sat, planning the rest of his life with someone who was loud where he was quiet, calm where he was angry, and who would continue to show him what an adventure life could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END. Thank you so much for reading and stay tuned for more Bilbo and Kalin fics!


	20. AUTHOR UPDATE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry this isn't a real chapter :(

Hello! I just wanted to update those of you that are fans of this fic.

So, in a note at the end of "Then There Were Three" I said that I would be writing a sequel that takes place during LotR with Bilbo and Kalin's daughter as the main character, and that IS STILL HAPPENING, but I also felt weird carrying on with that fic when I felt that this one was incredibly rushed and was a lower quality than I know I'm capable of. I adore all of the kind comments I got on this fic, and many of them kept me going while writing it, but there are a few things about it that I'm just not satisfied with and so: I am rewriting it! A lot of things are the same, some changes are happening, but mostly I'm just adding filler where I felt the story was lacking or too rushed. I just wanted to let anyone know that comes back to this fic and goes "I don't remember any of this" cause I will be updating it once I'm done with the rewrite. It's going very slow because of school and because I'm getting married in March and wedding planning is very hard! BUT I just wanted to share what will be happening to this fic (eventually) with those of you who care so that you aren't confused when things all of a sudden change drastically!

Thank you so much for your time,

\--HNiC


End file.
